La Gran Aventura del Caballo Salvaje y el Dragón de Fuego
by Maya Shapyro
Summary: En una tierra desconocida, Ranma, Akane y Nodoka buscarán la respuesta a un misterio que los llevará a descubrir un mundo fantástico; en medio de una travesía extraordinaria.
1. Capítulo Uno

¡Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho estar escribiendo estas líneas, la presente historia era para el reto del mes de noviembre del año que acaba de terminar en el #TeamRanmaconda, que es el grupo de Whatsapp más amable, candoroso y lujurioso que he encontrado, en fin, como les iba diciendo el reto demandaba un Fanfic basado en una novela o película, lamentablemente por cuestiones de tiempo no pude hacerlo en el momento que se me solicitaba, pero más vale tarde que nunca y en este caso, he decidido ir sobre el ejemplo de la preciosa novela de Isabel Allende "La Ciudad de las Bestias", créanme cuando les digo que es una historia maravillosa, y la he realizado con todo el cariño y respeto que la escritura, la novela, el ánime y sobre todo ustedes merecen, los invito con todo mi corazón a que si pueden leerla después, lo hagan, no se van a arrepentir. Como siempre agradezco a mi bellísima Beta, Vanesa por secundar mis locuras y siempre ayudarme, por tu simpatía, empatía, risas y confianza, te has ganado mi cariño y aprecio a pesar de la distancia, en mi México siempre vas a tener un lugar. Te quiero.

Bien, los dejo continuar y a ti, estimado lector, por estar leyendo esto y acompañarme siempre, muchas gracias.

La Gran Aventura del Caballo Salvaje y el Dragón de Fuego.

Libro Primero.

Destino Caprichoso.

El sonoro portazo que hizo cimbrar los vidrios de las hermosas ventanas de la residencia Saotome alertó al matrimonio que se encontraba almorzando en el comedor, ambos se miraron preocupados, después dirigieron su vista hacia el pasillo a tiempo para ver pasar con rapidez a su hijo en dirección a su habitación, sus pasos subiendo por la escalera eran fuertes y pesados, por lo tanto, de sobra sabían que Ranma estaba furioso, guardaron silencio mientras seguían tomando té hasta que Genma Saotome padre de aquel impetuoso joven se decidió a hablar.

—Creo que no le fue bien… ¿Le vas a decir? — Preguntó acomodándose las gafas y mirando a su bella esposa.

—Sí, por supuesto…— Contestó una preciosa mujer ataviada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido de verano azul — Antes ¿Podrías preguntarle qué sucedió?

—Claro, ve al estudio en cuanto termine de hablar con él; le diré que lo esperas...Él aceptará Nodoka—. Le aseguró tomando su mano y sonriendo con cariño por sobre la mesa.

Se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su enorme cama con las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza, el saco y la corbata estaban tirados en el piso a un lado de la silla de su escritorio, no quería pensar en nada, pero a la vez todo regresaba a su memoria; el cinismo de su jefe al decir que él, un periodista incipiente estaba presentando un proyecto de investigación demasiado ambicioso, por lo tanto, era mejor que se encargara alguien más conocido y experimentado como Mikado, ahorrándole de paso el trabajo, ya que todo estaba investigado.

Y así fue; se lo entregaron por completo al imbécil de Sansenin, cuyo único mérito era encamarse con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente, incluyendo a la hermana de su jefe, por supuesto.

Recordó clarsmente la mirada de desilusión, tristeza y enojo de Mousse y Ryoga, todas las fotos, tomas panorámicas y edición que hicieron fueron entregadas al equipo de Mikado, "Un trabajo muy bien estructurado Saotome; pero demasiada responsabilidad para un reportero tan joven", esas habían sido las contundentes palabras de su jefe.

—¿Reportero? ¿Reportero? ¡Maldito hijo de perra, yo soy periodista! —. Gritó encolerizado, estrellando sus elegantes zapatos en la pared.

Dejó su furia asesina un momento cuando escuchó unos ligeros y prudentes golpes en la puerta.

—Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí papá, pasa.

Genma encontró a su hijo de espaldas y mirando por la ventana, tenía los brazos en la cintura, y recordó las pláticas de cuando Ranma era un niño y se enojaba por algo, un balón perdido, una rodilla lastimada o el animalito que encontró y no pudo mantener con vida, sus tragedias infantiles habían quedado atrás, y ahora era diferente, él había crecido, tenía una carrera universitaria que a su pesar no lograba despuntar aunque Ranma intentara e intentara, simplemente las puertas se le cerraban en la cara ¿En qué momento su niño se había convertido en un hombre alto y fuerte, mucho más que él y se enfrentaba a la vida adulta?

—¿Estás bien hijo? — Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Dando tumbos de alegría — Contestó riendo con ironía.

—Eso pensé, dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No quiero hablar de eso papá.

—Vamos Ranma dime, acaso ¿Mousse descubrió que lo engañas con Ryoga?

La risa tranquila de ambos hizo que hablar de su fracaso profesional con su padre fuera una de las cosas que agradecería esa tarde.

—No solo rechazaron nuestro proyecto de investigación para la nota periodística del mes papá, todo el trabajo que ya habíamos hecho se lo dieron a Mikado y a su equipo, ¡Son unos malditos! — Suspiró — Trabajamos mucho en esto, y ya no sé qué hacer, era una gran oportunidad de conseguir algo formal y por fin tener un lugar y un salario, Mousse pidió un préstamo para abrir un restaurante con su novia ¿Cómo va a pagar ahora? Y Ryoga…

—Todo se va a arreglar Ranma, tu madre y yo hemos pensado que…

—¡No papá, no empiecen! no voy a trabajar para el gobierno, ni necesitas meterme a programas de deportes, se los he dicho, necesito lograr las cosas por mí mismo, no por recomendaciones de nadie ni por mi apellido, ya entiéndanlo.

—Yo no estaba hablando de eso Ranma, por favor escúchame un momento, yo sé lo que buscas y me siento orgulloso de que no quieras ser conocido por tu apellido, que quieras tus logros por ti mismo hijo pero también debes dejarte ayudar, tu madre y yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de colocarte entre los mejores periodistas y programas de televisión deportiva pero tú no quieres y no sabes el respeto que siento por ti, sin embargo la gente exitosa también toma las oportunidades que la vida les brinda y eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Bueno y ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Ahora voy a salir en un programa por ser el hijo de un gran peleador y de una trabajadora importante del gobierno sin habérmelo ganado? Te lo agradezco, pero no.

—Um, bueno realmente no pensábamos en eso, Ranma; con tus veinticuatro años tienes la vida por delante porque eres muy joven aún, tranquilizante un poco... Em... Tu madre tiene una interesante propuesta para ti, no es lo que te imaginas hijo, al menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar, no te cierres de inmediato, escúchala y tal vez esto cambie tu vida.

—Lo pensaré.

—Ese es mi muchacho, ella te espera en el estudio.

—Pasa hijo.

La voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta del estudio fue la que contestó cuando él tocó; al abrir, la encontró sentada en su escritorio revisando unos documentos en un folder de color claro.

—Me dijo el viejo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Sí, siéntate Ranma... Antes de eso... Mousse llamó mientras estabas hablando con tu papá, quería saber si estabas bien, me contó lo que pasó con Mikado y tu trabajo.

—Ese bocón...

—Solo está preocupado por ti, igual que yo… y... um, hijo, lamento mucho decirte que Mousse ha recibido un correo electrónico en el cual lo despiden del noticiario, tal vez Ryoga y tú estén en la misma situación.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos incómodos e interminables.

Ranma suspiró.

—La verdad es que me lo esperaba, no me sorprende nada de esto, voy a estar bien así que no te preocupes, dime lo que tengas qué decirme, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué Ranma? ¿Tienes que ir a lavarte el cabello?

—¡Qué graciosa mamá!

—Cariño, para nadie es un secreto que eres bien parecido, talentoso, de buena familia, tu padre y yo te amamos y hemos estado contigo en todo momento desde que te concebimos, pero hijo… Eres un completo estúpido.

—¡¿Disculpa?!—. Contestó indignado.

—Sí hijo, eres un completo estúpido, tu orgullo no te ha dejado decidir con claridad, ya sé que quieres lograr todo por ti mismo y eso, pero créeme que la vida va a golpearte más y peor si no te dejas ayudar; ni tu padre ni yo queremos arreglarte la existencia, pero ambos sabemos lo que es empezar de cero y si hemos trabajado tan duro desde el principio es para que tú tengas el camino un poco menos escarpado, no para que te conviertas en un holgazán como crees que te vemos, no es así, hemos respetado todas y cada una de tus decisiones, elegiste un camino distinto al nuestro y me siento orgullosa de eso pero tampoco tienes que rechazarnos y renegar por todo; en vez de ser el caballo salvaje, eres la mula terca hijito.

—Vaya madre, nunca dejarás de ser una mordaz mujer—. Contestó el alto muchacho abandonando la silla en la que se encontraba segundos antes.

—¡Siéntate niño porque tú y yo no hemos terminado! —La mirada de Ranma se afiló, su madre solo lo llamaba "Niño" cuando realmente estaba molesta, no pudo abandonar el lugar como habría querido y pese a no necesitar el sermón, sabía que iba a escucharlo—Tienes dos opciones ahora, la primera es analizar lo que tengo que decirte, pensarlo, aceptar y ayudarme, o salir por esa puerta y confirmar que estás despedido y buscar trabajo renegando como siempre; volviendo a ser estúpido.

Las palabras de Nodoka habían golpeado duro la consciencia del joven de azulina mirada; no quería aceptar que tal vez y remotamente su madre tenía razón.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda madre?

Ella sonrió para sí misma, ahora tenía verdadera atención de su hijo.

—Hace una semana se me notificó que fui comisionada para hacer una investigación en la parte selvática de Ryugenzawa, desde hace algún tiempo han estado pasando cosas un poco "Extrañas" por así decirlo, lo primero y más importante que debes saber es que esta investigación va a ser disfrazada con un documental para una "Importante revista de historia y geografía", ¡Oh! Y viajo en tres días.

—Tres días es pronto y ¿Entiendo bien? ¿Vas encubierta?

—Así es, además como funcionario del ministerio de justicia tengo que formar un equipo para la comisión, se supone que este equipo no tiene conocimiento de que es una investigación.

—¿Se supone?

—La comisión se integra por la representante de la revista "Natural Now", o sea yo, un representante del ministerio de salud y uno del departamento de preservación ambiental, estos dos sí son funcionarios de sus respectivos organismos y para ellos es un documental.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Se me solicita un equipo de grabación, fotografía e investigación para documentar toda la información que llegue a recabarse ¿Tú estudiaste periodismo y tienes amigos que manejan muy bien las cámaras no? —Finalizó sonriendo su madre.

—Ya veo ¿Qué está ocurriendo en Ryugenzawa? Y no me mientas mujer.

—No lo haré. Ranma, debo manejar esto con la mayor secrecía posible, estoy contándote la verdad porque necesito tener un equipo cien por ciento confiable y alguien que me cuide las espaldas, porque no sé qué es lo que voy a encontrar allá— Su madre rodeó el fuerte y grande escritorio color caoba y le entregó el folder que estaba revisando cuando él entró— Hace unos tres años Kasumi Tomoe, empresaria y única heredera de industrias Tomoe, que son líderes en construcción y explotación de minerales se interesó en unas tierras a borde de playa en Ryugenzawa, ella es de Tokio pero estuvo viajando hacia allá en ese tiempo para conocer el lugar, finalmente después de un año compró los terrenos para un complejo hotelero, si abres el folder vas a encontrar la información y una foto de ella con unos acompañantes.

Al revisar las fotos Ranma se encontró con la imagen de la importante empresaria, una mujer alta y espigada de cabello largo y castaño, estaba vestida con unos vaqueros color café, botas de montar y una camisa celeste, llevaba atada al cuello una elegante mascada turquesa y un sombrero de ala ancha terminaban su atuendo, detrás de ella, se encontraba la playa de Ryugenzawa y unos hombres que se encontraban de espaldas a Kasumi mirando el mar.

—¿Un complejo hotelero? ¿En Ryugenzawa? Ahí no hay nada.

—Hay una aldea, bosque y animales, pero tienes razón, nada que pueda ser una atracción turística.

Ranma volvió a mirar la foto, pero esta vez con más atención.

—Es bonita ¿Cierto?

—No es eso lo que estoy mirando, ¿Cuándo se tomó esta fotografía?

—Cuando compró las tierras, hace dos años ¿Por qué?

—Nunca he ido a Ryugenzawa pero que yo sepa, la población es pacífica, son aldeanos con niños, mujeres y ancianos, no entiendo por qué la señorita Tomoe y sus acompañantes llevan armas, mira.

Cuando Nodoka reparó en la imagen, pudo notar un detalle que antes no había visto, tanto Kasumi como los hombres a su espalda estaban armados, en el cinturón de la chica se apreciaba un revólver pequeño, igual que los de ellos, no sabía si la señorita Tomoe llevaba un cuchillo, en cambio los hombres al estar en esa postura sí los mostraban, ambos se miraron pensativos.

—Veo por qué necesitas gente de confianza... ¿Quién es él? —. Preguntó Ranma mirando otras fotografías.

—Ah, el joven de los lentes es el doctor de la aldea, Tofú Ono, lleva mucho tiempo ahí y al parecer es el que se encarga de buscar las vacunas y medicamentos para la población— En la imagen, Ranma pudo observar a un hombre de mediana edad, usaba unos sensillos pantalones y camisola de trabajo, se encontraba revisando a una niña con un estetoscopio bajo una ligera carpa que débilmente cubría lo suficiente al doctor y paciente del inclemente sol, el doctor era alto y de cabello largo atado a la nuca, detrás de la niña se veía una fila de aldeanos y el chico supuso que esperaban su turno para ser revisados.

—¿Y ellos?— Preguntó Ranma levantando una última fotografía.

— Son Shinnosuke Yamanaka y su abuelo Kentaro, el joven es el sacerdote de la aldea y el abuelo es el guardabosques, ambos son de Ryugenzawa.

—¿Y por qué está sin camisa? ¿Es Tarzán el sacerdote?

—No precisamente, ellos ayudan a la comunidad siempre, al parecer, se la pasan sembrando hortalizas y cuidando el agua y animales, me parece que el día que tomaron la foto estaban sacando agua de un pozo, la verdad es que no vi nada sospechoso en ninguno.

—Mencionaste algo de los funcionarios de salud y ambiente ¿Quiénes son?

—Del ministerio de salud es Shoun Tendo y de ambiente es Akane Tendo, padre e hija, revisa sus perfiles, están en la gaceta que viene al último en el folder.

—¿Y para qué los necesitas?

—Han habido unos inexplicables ataques a ciertas personas y el gobierno cree que tal vez estos ataques sean realizados por un animal, pero nada de lo que tenemos nos dice qué es, posiblemente estemos ante una nueva especie, ahí entra la señorita Tendo, si es un animal desconocido debemos protegerlo. Además; hay otras cosas a investigar, tal vez una enfermedad y es trabajo del epidemiólogo el decirnos cómo actuar. Su información viene en la gaceta que tienes ahí.

Ranma abrió la revista y al principio; se encontraba un artículo sobre un importante epidemiólogo que había heredado a su única hija Akane Tendo, no solo su inteligencia y amor por el estudio, sino sus habilidades en los deportes, ya que la chica era una reconocida bióloga que a su vez se había convertido en la funcionaria más joven en conseguir su puesto con veintidós años y además era virtuosa en las artes marciales y diversos deportes, el artículo mostraba dos fotografías de Shoun, una en un laboratorio y otra en una especie de dojo, el hombre se veía fuerte y aún joven.

Al voltear la página, Ranma se encontró con lo que para él sería la imagen de la mujer más bella y perfecta que había visto en toda su vida.

Quién tomó esa fotografía merecía de verdad un premio, en ella se veía a Akane Tendo en un impresionante salto, curvando ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás para atrapar una pelota que parecía ser de béisbol, llevaba puesto un minishort rojo y una playera amarilla con las mangas dobladas al revés, su cabello era liso y azulado, le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, por la postura podían verse claramente las formas de su cuerpo, delgada pero tonificada, pequeña pero de piernas largas y espigadas, Akane no solo era sexi, realmente era…

—¿Quieres que te deje solo con la fotografía unos momentos Ranma?

Preguntó Nodoka con sorna cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba embobado viendo la imagen de la bella joven, dándole más gracia aún el color rojo intenso en las mejillas de su muchacho cuando levantó la vista y vio sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—No me digas hijo ¿Akane también está armada?

Una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en el rostro del reportero, era cierto, él miró su foto por lo bonita que la chica era y su madre lo había descubierto, pero como siempre Ranma afrontaría la vivacidad de Nodoka como un hombre.

—No, no está armada, ella es… Preciosa… Y hasta ahora es lo mejor que he visto en este día.

—Si quieres investigo si tiene novio.

—Te daré un buen regalo de navidad madre.

—¿A mi nieto?

—No me presiones— Ambos rieron ahora más calmados.

—Mamá, ya sé de la compra y de las personas que se encuentran en esto, pero dime qué es eso "Extraño" que está pasando; ya deja tus rodeos.

—Verás. Tiempo después de que Tomoe comprara las tierras, ella se instaló en Ryugenzawa para construir su hotel, llegó con máquinas y hombres para hacerlo, pero por alguna razón las máquinas fallaban y sus trabajadores sufrían ligeros accidentes, eso les impedía seguir con sus labores, la obra lleva mucho tiempo estancada sin poder avanzar.

—¿Crees que fueron los aldeanos?

—No, al parecer no, los trabajadores decían que eran atacados por enormes animales, pero no se ha encontrado rastro de esto.

—Vaya madre y ¿Cuál es la preocupación? ¿Vas a cuidar los intereses de una niña rica?

—Para nada hijo, sucede que meses después de esto una niña de la aldea fue encontrada en lo profundo del bosque bañada en sangre, estaba asustada a muerte; al lado de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de uno de los hombres de Kasumi, ella no tenía ni una sola herida, toda la sangre era del trabajador, según su historia estaba juntando bayas cuando el hombre la atacó e intentó violarla, él era joven y corpulento y la niña no tenía manera de defenderse, no hubo rastro alguno de arma que pudiera usar, contó que cuando el hombre se encontraba encima de ella un espíritu salió de las sombras y atravesó al tipo con unas enormes y afiladas garras, según ella el espíritu tenía alas también; cuando se identificaron las heridas, se determinó que el tipo prácticamente fue partido en diagonal y en pedazos; lo que lo mató debía ser demasiado fuerte, rápido y además en extremo filoso; después de eso se encontraron tres cuerpos más, asesinados de la misma manera, todos eran hombres de Tomoe.

—¿Ha habido decesos en la aldea?

—Sí, pero no sé si tengan relación, han muerto aldeanos pero la causa es una elevación repentina en Potasio, eso es algo natural puesto que no hay rastro de venenos ni toxinas en los cuerpos, al parecer han sido casos aislados, creo que diez cada año, pero eso puede ser por la alimentación porque los decesos han sido a las afueras de la aldea.

—Entonces hay un espíritu vengador en Ryugenzawa además de ardillas mutantes, varios muertos por ataques y enfermedad, y los sospechosos son un médico brujo, un abuelo que al parecer si le soplan se muere, un abstemio sexual y una empresaria sospechosamente rica, madre ¿Qué quieres que Mousse, Ryoga y yo hagamos? ¿Jugar al lobo en el bosque?

—Quiero que investigues niño tarado, te lo he dicho ya varias veces, algo no me gusta en todo esto y sé que existen cosas detrás, necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos, además no sé en quien confiar, Ranma si me ayudas con esto y obtenemos pruebas de que los aldeanos o Tomoe están haciendo algo ilegal van a ir a la cárcel, no me importa el dinero o los motivos que tengan, y no solamente vas a tener mi apoyo, sino el del gobierno completo, además de que obviamente tendrás un excelente sueldo, prestaciones y seguro de gastos médicos mayores, desde el momento en el que viajemos y hasta que se de un veredicto de la investigación, y eso puede tardar hasta más de un año; Ranma yo sé lo que piensas pero no te pediría esto de no sentir que algo va mal. Esta vez hijo, necesito tu ayuda y solamente tengo tres semanas para reunir pruebas.

El chico lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Voy a comer algo, bañarme y dormir, después te diré de mi decisión ¿Está bien? —. Dijo levantándose de la silla y entregando los documentos a su madre.

—Está bien, ¿Me devuelves la gaceta?

—Ni en tus sueños madre.

—¿Vas a tocarte?

—¡Mamá!

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar a su habitación y casi iba llegando cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

—¿Qué hay marranito?

—¿Cómo estás?

—La verdad, me siento mejor, ¿Y tú?

—Recibí un correo y Mousse igual. Nos despidieron.

—Jum, lo sé.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Ranma? Akary tiene dos meses de embarazo y está trabajando turnos dobles, me siento como el peor perdedor del mundo, ni siquiera puedo comprarle vitaminas a mi mujer y a mi hijo…

—Ryoga yo…

—Perdón, son mis problemas… ¡Oye, vamos a hablar mal del jefe y a comer Okonomiyakis con cerveza en el restaurante del ciego esta noche! Lleva botana porque novia no tienes y llega.

—Em, no, no gracias, y además no debemos embriagarnos, hay que descansar y mantenernos sobrios.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque en tres días salimos de viaje.

**Notas de la autora: **Solo espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, nos leemos pronto ¡Feliz año!


	2. Libro Dos Ryugenzawa y un Pijama

Ranma No me pertenece.

Capítulo Dos. Ryugenzawa y un Pijama.

El día era soleado, pero a pesar de esto había nubes y un agradable viento que refrescaba el ambiente.

Nodoka, Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga habían llegado primero a la estación de trenes que los llevaría a un poblado cercano a Ryugenzawa, de ahí tendrían que moverse en dos automóviles rentados para llegar a la zona de la playa donde serían recibidos por el doctor del pueblo y el sacerdote.

El equipaje de todos era de poca ropa ligera por el calor; lo que en verdad importaba eran las cámaras, así como los micrófonos.

Nodoka estaba pensativa, la chica Tomoe les había ofrecido su residencia en la playa para alojarse, pero ella tenía serias dudas sobre eso y ya que su mejor lema era no confiar en nadie, le parecía que lo prudente era quedarse en la aldea y observar desde fuera.

—¿A qué hora citaste a los Tendo mamá?

— Preguntó Ranma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—A las once. Tranquilo Ranma son las once con dos minutos ella llegará.

—¿Ella? — Preguntaron al unísono Ryoga y Mousse mirándolo.

El rostro del periodista se transformó al color de una granada, ni siquiera los miró intentando no dar importancia a las palabras de su madre.

—Ah es que a su amigo le gustó la señorita Tendo, es la bióloga que nos va a acompañar.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que estabas enamorado de Mikado.

—Ya cállate colmillín. Yo... Yo no la conozco... solo... ni siquiera es tan boni...

—¡Ya está aquí! – Aseguró Nodoka.

Inmediatamente los ojos azules voltearon a la entrada de la estación buscándola y principalmente delatándose ante todos al darse cuenta de que fue una burlona mentira de su madre.

Las risas y juegos de sus amigos sonaron en toda la sala mientas que Nodoka solo se encogía de hombros.

—Voy por un café a la máquina— Dijo alejándose y refunfuñando al no soportar las risas de sus acompañantes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Shoun y Akane entraron de verdad; Ranma se dio cuenta de ello porque escuchó la voz fuerte y amable de su madre llamándolos y entonces volteó para mirar a la linda chica del retrato.

Sin duda alguna en persona era más hermosa, menuda y bonita, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules entallados y una sencilla Blusa de tirantes blanca, la gran diferencia ahora era su corto cabello que daba abajo de los oídos y que la hacía lucir aún más joven de lo que era, se veía sonriente y amable, eso le encantó.

Ella saludó a su madre con gran respeto y calidez, lo que hizo sonreír al periodista y vio molesto cómo Mousse y Ryoga le daban la bienvenida, por supuesto mirándola como idiotas.

Shoun Tendo era un hombre que se apreciaba bastante sereno y gentil, que se dirigió inmediatamente a su madre antes de saludar a los chicos y fue entonces que el periodista decidió ir a presentarse.

Estaba nervioso pero no quiso parecerlo, justamente la niña Tendo le daba la espalda, en su cabeza imaginó quedarse de pie hasta que su mamá lo nombrara, ella voltearía y él solamente iba a sonreírle galante para encantarle.

Era un plan a prueba de bobos... O al menos eso pensaba.

En ese instante y sin que nadie dijera nada, Akane volvió su mirada hacia él y Ranma se quedó petrificado, todo su encanto se fue al caño, los ojos avellanados de la joven lo traspasaron y tuvo la certeza de que le habían quitado la ropa sin tocarlo y entendió lo que era el ardor candoroso en su pecho que latía locamente en un ardiente sol que era su corazón. Entonces ambos fueron golpeados por una fantástica sensación de aire caliente que nació en sus pies y subió como un remolino hasta su cabeza, dejándolos mirarse por esos segundos que se antojaban eternos e intranquilos; con la mirada alegre, intrigante e inocente de una mujer que parecía una niña sin serlo y del joven gallardo y sonriente que no supo cómo ni de dónde pero juntó las agallas necesarias para poder articular una sola palabra y no dejarse ver como un tarado.

—Ho... Hola— Dijo con su ronca voz rompiendo el encanto de esa burbuja mágica y cuando habló pudo notar que la chica se ruborizó y tembló ligeramente, lo que la hizo ver encantadora y dulce.

—Hola—Contestó la niña Tendo sonriendo.

Nodoka entonces se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ambos eran un par de brutos en el amor y que se iban a quedar mirando toda la tarde, por lo que decidió ayudar un poco a su hijo.

—Señorita Akane y señor Shoun les presento a mi hijo, Ranma Saotome él es el periodista que nos acompañará en el viaje.

—Buenos días y mucho gusto— Contestó galante en una respetuosa reverencia que le agradó a Shoun.

—Qué gusto conocerte joven Saotome.

—El gusto es todo mío señor.

—Bueno por favor ya vámonos o nos dejará el tren ¡oh! señor Tendo ¿Conoce usted Ryugenzawa?

—La he visitado una vez, pero recuerdo el paisaje señora Nodoka.

—¡Ah perfecto! Siéntese conmigo y me señala los lugares Ryoga, Mousse ustedes tienen los asientos del otro lado del tren para que vigilen las cámaras y Ranma y Akane tomen sus boletos lo siento pero, sólo pude conseguirles asientos hasta atrás ¡Buen viaje!

—Pero señora Nodoka yo debería ir con mi hi...

—Usted debe enseñarme el paisaje, ande ande...

—Tu mamá es linda.

—No tienes idea ¿Vamos?

—¡Sí!

Ranma y Akane se encaminaron hacia el tren riendo, hablando y lanzándose miradas alegres y seductoras y él no pudo más que sentirse agradecido con su madre por ayudarlo... En definitiva, ella merecía un gran regalo de navidad.

—Creo que perdimos al afeminado.

—¿Acaso estás celoso?

—Vete al diablo ciego.

—La señora Nodoka es buena casamentera lo malo es que nosotros nos convertimos en los maleteros ¡Arre mula!

—¡Mula tu abuelita pajarraco!

El chico de la trenza y su acompañante se veían muy bien juntos. En todo el viaje en tren se sintieron de lo mejor, al principio, habían hablado de cosas banales y graciosas pero en cuanto mencionaron las artes marciales encontraron una manera de conectarse y hacerse amigos.

Ella era amable pero firme y él se mostraba tranquilo y cómodo, hablaban y reían sin parar y en un momento el mundo se desvaneció para ambos.

Nodoka por su parte miraba de vez en cuando a la pareja y se sentía orgullosa de haber podido ayudar a su hijo; tuvo suerte de que Akane además de ser buena chica fuera tan hermosa, la eligió por casualidad de la vida y del trabajo y cuando le mostró a Ranma la fotografía jamás imagino que su hijo quedaría prendado de ella tan fácil, entonces lo decidió, investigó a Akane desde el principio y supo que si alguien podía ser amiga de Ranma y meterse en su cabeza era esa linda niña, lista, terca y sobre todo muy valiente, había estado en torneos de combate y aunque terminaba golpeada en ocasiones jamás se rendía, eso hablaba de un corazón indomable; además afrontó como una mujer la muerte de su madre unos años antes y emprendió con su padre una escuela de artes marciales de estilo libre que les permitió salir adelante y sobraba decir que en su historial laboral ya brillaban auditorías de gobierno que la niña Tendo siempre libró fácilmente, por lo tanto, era una mujer honesta y trabajadora.

Los miró atenta y por fin su alma tuvo un descanso.

Ranma había estado tan ensimismado en su carrera que se había olvidado de divertirse, de ver la vida de diferentes maneras y sobre todo, se había olvidado de su corazón y su hombría.

¡Y vaya que necesitaba a una mujer! Cada día estaba más gruñón y molesto y Nodoka pensaba que si la bella Akane no lo alegraba, nada lo haría.

Dejó de verlos para que no se dieran cuenta de que los espiaba y deseó con su alma que su hijo dejara un poco a sus amigotes y se convirtiera en un hombre de una vez por todas.

Muy pronto el paisaje fue cambiando, los enormes edificios y casas desparecieron para dar paso a pequeños pueblos y después a verdes valles y montañas color jade que eran tan altas que llegaban a las nubes; ambos chicos miraban encantados cómo los rayos del sol bañaban y acariciaban esas imponentes montañas llenas de vida y candor, por las ventanas vieron garzas volar sobre ellos, esplendorosas y elegantes y supieron que pronto estarían en su destino.

El calor se hizo presente y en un momento Akane decidió cambiarse y ponerse un cómodo short de mezclilla, algo que su acompañante agradeció fervorosamente porque esa niña blanca como la leche y de cabello azulado como una noche estrellada le despertaba todos y cada uno de los sentidos y hacía volar su imaginación, inclusive, en su alocada lujuria Ranma ya había pensado los nombres de los doscientos hijos que iba a tener con ella.

Llegaron al fin.

Bajaron del tren y el calor junto con el viento fresco los saludaron, Ryugenzawa ya no se encontraba tan lejos sin embargo, cuando tomaron los dos automóviles rentados se dieron cuenta de que estos eran pequeños, por lo que decidieron que en uno irían Mousse, Ryoga, Shoun como copiloto y manejando Nodoka y los seguirían Ranma y Akane en el segundo auto ya que ellos llevarían todo el equipaje y las cámaras para mayor comodidad de todos.

Antes de irse, Shoun y Nodoka llamaron a sus respectivos hijos.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta de que te quieren dejar sola con este muchacho.

—Ay papá.

—Si te besa y te mete la lengua lo muerdes ¿Entendido?

—¿Qué tonterías estás...?

—¡Hazme caso niña! Si te toquetea... ¡Pues también lo muerdes! O mejor dale en los...

—¡Papá ya cállate y súbete al auto! Nos están esperando.

—Ranma. Hijo, si puedes desvíate en algún paraje y embarázala de una vez y ...

—¡Tú estás loca! ¡Cállate no te vayan a escuchar!

—Um... Bueno sí es apresurado... Al menos manoséala para que le dejes en claro que tú quieres aparear...

—¡Ni te atrevas! ni te atrevas mamá, ya guarda silencio y pon atención cuando conduzcas y... ¡Y Ya vámonos, súbanse a sus autos! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que otra ocurrencia llegara a la cabeza de su madre, o peor aún a oídos de Akane.

El viaje había sido rápido y relajante envuelto en un agradable calor, Nodoka resultó ser una mujer muy audaz al volante, condujo hasta el lugar sin perderse y a una velocidad aceptable, lamentablemente, la alegría y emoción desapareció una vez que se acercaban al sitio en el cual serían recibidos por el sacerdote y el doctor de la aldea ya que conforme se acercaron a la playa, la temperatura comenzó a descender y el frío los mermó, fue inmediato ya que al entrar a ese territorio pudieron admirar una enorme línea de agua hasta donde se perdía la vista, había muchos matorrales, algunos se mostraban secos y sin vida y los pocos que aún estaban verdes eran sacudidos sin piedad por las fuertes ventiscas de aire que llegaban de repente.

Aparcaron en un lugar visible, no había ni un alma en la playa y eso no le gustó a nadie, por su parte Ranma se estacionó justo detrás de su madre esperando algo que les permitiera avanzar.

La playa de Ryugenzawa era todo menos turística, se esperaba que fuese un lugar cálido y hermoso, de arenas blancas y finas que los invitaran a sumergirse en hermosas aguas de todas las gamas azules posibles, pensaron que encontrarían peces multicolores y arrecifes de coral, pero, al contrario de lo que soñaron, el lugar era de aguas frías y embravecidas, tremendas olas de más de dos metros chocaban con violencia en las enormes y filosas piedras de la orilla y una espesa bruma que salía Dios sabe de dónde hacían ver el paisaje sumido en desesperanza.

—¿Pararemos aquí?

—Al parecer sí, mi mamá me dijo que vendrían a esperarnos, pero no hay nadie... Akane no podré tener encendida la calefacción mucho tiempo, necesitamos abrigarnos ¿Dónde está tu maleta?

—Está en la cajuela pero...

—Pero.

—Es que no esperaba que la playa pudiera ser así, imaginé que el calor sería insoportable.

—No me digas, no traes ropa abrigadora ¿Verdad?

—... No.

—Bueno yo sólo traigo una chamarra— De repente un pensamiento iluminó su cabeza, pero lo puso rojo como un tomate— Yo... Bueno yo, am... Fui precavido y traje un pijama de franela es pantalón y camisa, créeme que es bastante caliente, si... Si tú quieres yo...

—¡Sí quiero!— Respondió al instante Akane sonriendo como si acabara de cometer una travesura.

Ranma instintivamente volteó a verla y ambos se convirtieron en bobos de nuevo y no fue hasta que el llamado de su madre por el móvil los sacó de su estupor.

—¿Sí mamá?

—Ranma, no sé cuánto tardarán en venir por favor abre la cajuela para que saquemos algo para abrigarnos, si no llegan rápido, iremos a la aldea por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos comida y alojo.

—Claro mamá. Akane, voy a abrirles para que saquen algún suéter de las maletas, no te bajes podrías enfermar, te traeré la ropa.

—Gracias Ranma.

Él bajó de inmediato y sintió en seguida el cambio de temperatura y temió que, si la aldea era tan fría, Akane estaría en serios problemas; buscó como un loco la ropa hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Señor Tendo! Me...

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte Ranma ¿Sucede algo? Te veo apurado y Akane no bajó del auto ¿Se siente mal?

—Oh no, nada de eso señor Tendo, no quise que bajara porque hace mucho frío aquí y ella sólo trae el short y el top, le iba a llevar su maleta, pero me dijo que no trae ropa abrigadora así que le... Le prestaré un pijama para que al menos se abrigue un poco.

La mirada severa de Soun ante la acalorada explicación del muchacho hizo que Ranma sintiera que salía humo de sus orejas, él creyó que se veía completamente estúpido ante el hombre que lo miraba incrédulo y serio.

—Vaya Nodoka, tu chico es muy amable y considerado con mi hija.

—Te lo dije—Contestó la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la ancha espalda de Soun y que había estado escuchando la conversación— Mi hijo es todo un caballero, está cuidando de tu niña.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo más que bajar la vista a la arena.

—Jajajajaja ¡Niño deberías ver tu cara! Escucha, al principio dudé de ti, pero tu madre y tus amigos me han dicho lo buen chico que eres y veo que cuidas a mi Akane, anda dale la ropa ¡Pero no la veas cambiarse!

—¡No! — Contestó él huyendo como un loco.

Pasaron solo unos minutos y todos volvieron a sus autos, decidieron que debían quedarse dentro por el frío.

—¿El clima será siempre así?

—La verdad no lo sé Shoun.

—Para ser una playa no hace nada de calor dígame señora Saotome ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—En la iglesia hay unos pequeños cuartos que nos acondicionó el sacerdote para dormir, Akane se quedara…—En seguida se detuvo porque vio la cara expectante del señor Tendo—Se quedará conmigo en una recámara y los chicos y usted se quedan en otra. Lamento que no haya muchas comodidades.

—La verdad no me molesta, para mí lo mejor es salir al bosque y estoy acostumbrado a acampar, de hecho, creo que será necesario hacerlo para nuestro documental.

—Sí, tiene razón, chicos ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Por supuesto señora Nodoka, es que tengo hambre y la verdad el frío está arreciando ¿Verdad ciego?

—Yo no me encuentro muy bien, necesito un baño.

—Tengo por aquí una botella Mousse, supongo que podría ayudarte.

—Mejor me bajo a buscar un matorral señora Saotome, muchas gracias.

—Como gustes. Llamaré a Ranma, estoy preocupada por Akane.

—Tranquila Nodoka ella es fuerte y tu muchacho la cuida, además le dije a la muy necia que empacara ropa de frío, pero como siempre no hace caso... Ahora que se aguante con el pijama de Ranma.

—Jajaja señor Shoun, usted es un padre único.

—Hago lo que puedo señor Hibiky... ¿Escuchan eso?

Una pequeña carreta jalada por un caballo negro apareció en su campo de visión, la conducía un joven hombre de unos veinticinco años vestido con unos simples pantalones y abrigo para el frío, venía acompañado de otro hombre al parecer de mediana edad de anteojos y ropa similar al conductor, Nodoka entonces pudo reconocer al sacerdote y al médico y todos bajaron de los autos.

—Disculpen la tardanza, el amanerado este que me compaña es el doctor Tofú y se estaba maquillando para venir, usted es la señora de la revista y su equipo ¿Cierto? Soy el padre Yamanaka.

El clérigo no tenía modos elegantes ni parecía importarle, era un hombre por completo del campo, sus ojos turquesa contrastaban con la piel morena quemada ya por el sol, las manos se veían callosas y curtidas por el trabajo, pero aun así, su semblante era sereno y sonriente.

—Mucho gusto padre, efectivamente soy la señora Nodoka Saotome, ellos son mi equipo, el señor Shoun Tendo que también es médico y su hija Akane, Mousse, Ryoga y mi hijo Ranma, ellos son los reporteros.

—Buen día a todos y bienvenidos, en un momento nos iremos; doctor Tofú ¿Va a venir a saludar o le da miedo bajarse de la carreta?

—¡Cállese, ya voy! Y no crea que no escuché lo que dijo de mí.

—Apúrese con esa comida y las mantas y deje de renegar ¡Amanerado!

—Vaya padre, se llevan muy bien ustedes dos.

—Jajaja nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y somos los mejores amigos aunque de hecho, lo que le estoy diciendo no es broma, pero en fin traemos un poco de comida de la aldea y mantas, realmente hace mucho frío.

—Perdonen—Dijo el médico acercándose a todos con unas canastas en las manos y extendiéndoselas a Nodoka—El sacerdote olvida sus modales. Esto es para ustedes por favor abríguense y coman algo, yo soy el doctor Tofú y…

—Y déjalos comer en paz hombre y vámonos antes de morirnos aquí en medio de la tormenta que está por llegar. Señora reportera por favor suban a sus autos, la lluvia se desatará en unos momentos.

—Claro que sí padre, vámonos.

Se disponían a irse cuando de repente y a toda velocidad se escuchaba lo que podría ser una camioneta o un enorme auto. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y después se encontraron con enormes Jeep Wrangler Sahara plateadas y cubiertas en su totalidad, eran todo terreno y muy lujosas.

Ranma miró las camionetas y por instinto tomó la mano de Akane quién dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo.

De las Jeep bajaron dos personas solamente, una elegante mujer vestida de pantalones negros entallados, botas de tacón cuadrado del mismo color, camisa granate y chamarra de piel oscura, esta vez no llevaba un sombrero sino una coleta alta que le afilaba el rostro, realmente era más imponente que linda, mientras que el hombre parecía ser solamente un chófer.

—Ya llegó su novia presumida doctor— Soltó el padre con hastío mientras que el médico fruncía el ceño al verla, al parecer no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

—Buenos días a todos, soy Kasumi Tomoe, yo…

—Usted ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — Preguntó el médico con evidente enojo.

—Estoy dándole la bienvenida al equipo de la ciudad doctor, me pongo a sus órdenes y… Me interesa saber si hay una nueva especie qué proteger en mis tierras ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Contestó la empresaria haciendo una alegre y profunda reverencia frente a los presentes que solo veían la rara relación de los habitantes de Ryugenzawa.

—¡Qué amable es usted!

—Siempre lo soy doctor y más con quien me agrada— Contestó cínica la mujer y guiñando un ojo con coquetería a Tofú.

—Niña regrese a su mansión, le avisaremos si encontramos un niño huérfano al cual pueda vender.

—Padre, me encantaría pero hay amenaza de tifón y no creo que la bodega de cacharros a lo que llama iglesia sea apropiado para nuestros visitantes, por ese motivo estoy aquí señora Saotome — Dijo tomando las manos de Nodoka y sonriendo — Le pido encarecidamente que se queden esta noche en mi mansión, mañana los llevaré a la aldea, además en las camionetas hay mantas y bebidas calientes.

Todos miraron al rededor, el viento se sentía más furioso y frío a cada momento, Nodoka miró con sus ojos filosos a Kasumi y esta se vio por un momento incómoda sin embargo le tomó un segundo volver a su amabilidad.

—Veo que es usted una mujer con muchos recursos; los cuales le agradezco, pero lo mejor será que partamos hacia la aldea.

—Entiendo, sin embargo debo insistir, de verdad sería mejor que se quedaran en mi casa, es muy cómoda y no hay riesgo de inundación.

—El único riesgo es verla salir volando en una escoba— Contestó el sacerdote irritado.

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos hasta que Nodoka habló.

—Disculpe he sido muy grosera señorita, le presento a mi equipo, el señor Shoun Tendo nuestro querido doctor epidemiólogo, y los jóvenes Mousse y Ryoga camarógrafo y fotógrafo respectivamente, así como a mí hijo Ranma Saotome que es quien narrará los resultados de la investigación porque él es periodista y por último, pero no menos importante le presento a la Señorita Akane Tendo, nuestra bióloga.

Kasumi vio a los visitantes de manera rápida, pero en cuanto le puso atención a Akane, se dio cuenta de que era una niña apenas, sin embargo, lo que realmente la irritó fue la belleza natural de esa chiquilla que resaltaba con ese atuendo que parecía cuatro tallas más grande, era linda sí, inclusive más que ella y recordó que desde que había llegado a Ryugenzawa se había declarado la mujer más hermosa en la aldea y alrededores y con mucho pesar tuvo que reconocer con toda su vanidad herida que esa niña era sumamente preciosa dejando ver su desagrado por tenerla ahí.

—Veo que la señorita Tendo se levantó muy tarde hoy ¿Dónde pasó la noche? Parece que viene de ver a… Alguien.

Todos entendieron de inmediato la intención del comentario; Shoun y Nodoka iban a hablar cuando un enfurecido Ranma dio un paso hacia adelante cubriendo con su enorme cuerpo a Akane y contestó:

—La ropa que trae puesta es mía, no es de ningún "Alguien" ella pensó como todos, que haría mucho calor aquí y no teníamos nada adecuado a la mano.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer cambiaron; en seguida pasaron de ser amables a desdeñosos y Nodoka lo notó, sin embargo, la chica tomó unos segundos para mostrar de nuevo su rostro sonriente.

—Yo... Yo lo lamento joven Saotome solo era una broma, pero no lo dije de manera correcta, no volveré a molestar a su novia.

—No necesito ser su novio para defenderla y solo le pido que modere sus comentarios; aceptamos sus disculpas— Contestó Ranma sonriente y amable—Vamos Akane subamos al auto hace muchísimo frío—Terminó de hablar mientras tomaba de la mano a Akane quien intentaba descifrar en la mirada de hielo de la señorita Kasumi el tipo de mujer que realmente era—Mamá, debemos ir a la aldea, si mañana el camino es sinuoso por la tormenta no podremos llegar nunca y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón hijo debemos irnos. Suban a los autos. Señorita Tomoe, lamento rechazar su invitación de nuevo pero mi equipo desea llegar ya a la aldea, correremos el riesgo.

—Entiendo señora Saotome, pero yo iré con ustedes; Hiru, regresa a la casa voy a pasar la noche en la aldea.

Cuando la escucharon el médico y el sacerdote se miraron con molestia.

—¿Y dónde pretende quedarse niña?

—En cualquier lugar que gusten alquilarme por esta noche padre.

—La bodega de cacharros va a estar ocupada por la señorita Tendo y nuestra amable reportera.

—Podría dormir con ellas.

—Usted tiene prohibido entrar a mi iglesia.

—Doctor ¿Qué dice me alquila una camilla en la clínica?

—Como usted lo dijo Kasumi, hay peligro de inundación y si hay heridos no puedo atenderlos a todos con usted en mi clínica, por favor no haga las cosas más complicadas con la aldea y regrese a su fortaleza.

—Regreso, pero usted venga conmigo— Contestó la mujer sonriendo de manera sensual a lo que el médico simplemente arrugó el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Te espero en la carreta Shinnosuke.

—¡Doctor por favor espere!

Nodoka, quien hasta ese momento solo había escuchado la conversación se animó a hablar con el sacerdote cuando la señorita Kasumi se alejó lo suficiente al ir tras el médico.

—No pude evitar notar la peculiar relación que tienen con Tomoe ¿Qué está pasando?

Shinnosuke la miró seriamente y después volteó a ver al doctor que discutía con la mujer, en seguida cambió su mirada hacia los autos del equipo de Nodoka que ya se encontraban ocupados.

—Créame señora Nodoka que el comportamiento para con ella no es gratuito.

—Lo imagino y lo entiendo padre, en este mundo nada es porque sí.

—Exactamente.

—Shinnosuke, sé que algo está pasando y puede hablarlo conmigo.

—Solo confío en mis aldeanos, por lo demás gracias.

—Padre—Dijo Nodoka tomando del hombro al joven y mirándolo a los ojos—No estoy aquí para beneficiar a nadie, solo quiero encontrar la verdad, no soy la mala aquí.

—Entonces demuéstrelo… Le contaré lo que sé porque necesito su ayuda, muchas cosas malas han pasado aquí ¿Le parece si lo hablamos en la aldea?

—Claro, por favor ya vámonos.

Se encaminaron hacia la carreta y los autos cuando Kasumi y el doctor los encontraron.

—Convencí a Tofú de quedarme en la clínica— Anunció triunfante la mujer tomando del brazo al médico.

—Solo será por esta noche, debe pagar su hospedaje y ya le dije que no me toque— Contestó él malhumorado.

—Bien, en marcha. Usted por delante Kasumi, la señora Nodoka y su muchacho la seguirán y nosotros iremos al final en la carreta, la iglesia se encuentra antes de la clínica. Con cuidado por favor.

—Váyase conmigo en la camioneta doctor, creo que es lo mejor.

—Ve con ella Tofú y dejémonos de niñerías—Ordenó el sacerdote.

—Nos vemos en la aldea, le indicaré a Ranma como nos iremos—Dijo Nodoka yendo hacia el automóvil.

No habían avanzado más de doscientos metros cuando el camino les mostró las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido un imponente hotel.

—Mira Ranma ¿Será este el hotel de la señorita Tomoe?

—Supongo que sí, es la única construcción que existía en esta zona.

—¿Qué crees que pasó?

—La verdad creo que los pobladores tienen algo que ver, ella no les agrada.

—Por cierto… Muchas gracias por defenderme fue muy lindo de tu parte.

Él iba manejando muy atento al camino y su semblante se hizo más serio aún, desde todo el trayecto en que habían hablado, Ranma sintió que conocía a Akane de toda la vida, tuvo una fuerte y especial conexión con ella y se vio rebasado por su necesidad de protegerla cuando Kasumi quiso ofenderla.

—Bueno yo… No sé qué me pasó, me molestó mucho que te faltara al respeto, de verdad que no pude contenerme.

—Gracias— Le contestó ella poniendo su cálida mano sobre la de Ranma, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran de inmediato y sonrieran—Pero por favor, se prudente, no confío en ella.

—Akane…

—¿Sí?

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada, lo prometo.

—¿Qué era lo que platicabas con el sacerdote?

—Le pregunté por qué no se lleva bien con Tomoe.

—Realmente no los culpo si no les agrada.

—Le haré pagar por ese comentario hacia tu hija, Shoun.

—Tranquila… Creo que tu hijo se encargará muy bien de eso.

El camino no era tan sinuoso como lo esperaban, las veredas del bosque se trazaron a lo largo de los años en los que los pobladores habían transitado por ahí, por lo que avanzaron sin problemas disfrutando que el paisaje y el clima habían cambiado considerablemente al adentrarse en la parte selvática.

El calor de nuevo se volvió presente como un lienzo húmedo y pronto escucharon a la jungla llena de vida, todo era verdor, Akane observó divertida a diversas ranitas dando impresionantes saltos en las anchas hojas de diversas plantas mientras volaban mariposas, catarinas y libélulas de colores brillantes y translúcidos al sol.Tuvo ante sí muchos detalles, puso atención en el terreno encontrando musgo que era de distintas tonalidades de verde grisáceo y el hogar de cientos de insectos, escuchó el canto y el sonido de muchos animalitos que vivían apacibles en ese paraíso y se dejó seducir por el aroma a madre selva, humedad de tierra y flores que hasta se podía saborear.

Las sombras de los jóvenes monos que se balanceaban en lianas regalaban haces de luz que los hacía parecer pequeños niños jugando, por su parte, las hermosas enredaderas subían alrededor de los enormes e imponentes árboles de denso follaje que se llenaba de diáfanas y frescas corrientes de viento y los movía a su antojo haciéndolos danzar.

Akane miró con la romántica idea en la cabeza de que las enredaderas eran las amantes de los árboles y vivían para abrazarse a ellos en un ciclo eterno de cariño; se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándose ¿Cómo sería estrechar a Ranma contra ella? Saberse protegida por sus fuertes brazos y sentir su calor.

Lo miró vehemente, sonrosada y acalorada pues los labios del chico a su lado eran la menor de sus tentaciones, eran sus ojos, la anchura de su espalda, la tremenda altura, los brazos fuertes, tonificados y su cuerpo perfecto los que la hicieron arder de pronto.

Dejó de mirarlo inmediatamente pues su imaginación podía delatarla ante él y giró su rostro de nuevo a la naturaleza buscando alguna distracción que la hiciera olvidar un poco la galanura de Ranma.

En sus autos, el equipo estaba maravillado con lo que percibían y sin duda se tranquilizaron ya que mientras avanzaban quedaban atrás los pensamientos de la amenaza de tifón que tanto los había preocupado.

El camino siguió abriéndose siempre como una majestuosa esmeralda cálida, tan calurosa y fragante que Akane tuvo que quitarse el pijama de Ranma en el camino, algo que el joven no pudo apreciar en su totalidad porque de hacerlo se habrían volcado por el sendero.

De repente al doblar en una curva, descubrieron una vereda con menos vegetación que los condujo directamente a una calle ancha y empedrada; al inicio de esta se encontraban pequeñas pero lindas casitas hechas de adobe de tierra y piedras de un tono rojizo natural que las hacía ver fuertes, frescas y resistentes.

Las personas que pudieron ver estaban trabajando en sus jardines ya que todos los hogares de la aldea tenían hortalizas donde se apreciaban variadas verduras y flores de múltiples colores vivaces.

En algunos lugares pudieron ver corrales con gallinas, cabras y vacas, también había hombres de trabajo montando a caballo y niños que jugaban con sus perros en la calle alegremente y que eran bañados por el sol matinal, Akane los saludó con la mano y ellos sonrieron inflando las mejillas y gritando contentos.

Era un hermoso lugar lleno de vitalidad, paz y alegría y de pronto Shoun tuvo el presentimiento de que esas personas inocentes corrían un gran peligro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una casita distinta a las demás, parecía de concreto y era color trigo.

Justamente fue ahí donde el doctor y Kasumi bajaron de la camioneta.

—¡Esta es mi clínica señores! —Dijo orgulloso Tofú—Si hay alguna urgencia por favor no duden en venir, mucho gusto a todos. Shinnosuke, te veo mañana.

—No quiero encontrar a mi amigo sin entrañas Kasumi, se lo advierto.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y solo volteó el rostro, el doctor por su parte los despidió sonriendo bajo los rayos de un brillante sol al atardecer.

Unos metros más adelante y justo en medio del sendero una preciosa fuente con unos pequeños matorrales y flores los recibió, al rodearla del lado derecho se alzaba el hogar de Shinnosuke; la iglesia de Ryugenzawa.

—Vaya, es grande para ser de una población rural—Dijo Akane mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Era muy pequeña hace unos años, pero en conjunto con los aldeanos decidimos ampliarla, las paredes y cimientos se hicieron de nuevo y ahora son más gruesos y resistentes, inclusive soportaría un ataque militar, muy buenas tardes, soy el abuelo del sacerdote y el guardabosques, Kentaro Yamanaka—Dijo un hombre amable que se veía alto y fuerte, de unos sesenta años que igual que su nieto tenía el rostro tostado por el sol pero surcado por arrugas, vestía una camisola gris de trabajo y pantalones café.

—¿Puedo ayudarles con su equipaje?

—Mucho gusto señor Yamanaka, soy la señora Saotome y ellos son mi equipo, se los presentaré dentro de la iglesia por favor, quisiera meter las cámaras y micrófonos antes de que llegue la lluvia.

—Por supuesto señora Nodoka, aunque le advierto que la lluvia vendrá en la noche y no será tan peligrosa como piensa.

Las enormes puertas de metal y madera de la iglesia se cerraron una vez que todos ingresaron. Por dentro, la iglesia era fresca y olía a incienso, era muy alta y del techo colgaban unos enormes y preciosos candelabros de cristal. Pinturas renacentistas de vírgenes y santos adornaban las paredes blancas y al menos tres docenas de largas butacas estaban pulcramente colocadas al lado del enorme pasillo central que conducía al altar principal donde encima de este un Cristo Redentor colgaba también del techo.

—Es una iglesia católica—Susurró Nodoka.

—Así es, yo no iba a ser sacerdote, de hecho quería estudiar arquitectura, pero me di cuenta de que mi pueblo necesitaba muchas cosas y la única manera de conseguirlas era mediante el sacerdocio, averigüe y había una gran congregación aquí en Japón y no era tan difícil conseguir donaciones, teníamos un templo sintoísta pero por el bien de mi pueblo cambiamos y hoy ya tenemos calles empedradas pero, aún nos falta mucho por hacer. Pasen por aquí para que coman algo, seguro tienen hambre.

—Padre, nosotros pagaremos por el hospedaje y la comida—Mencionó Shoun caminando al lado del joven mientras salían de la iglesia y caminaban a la parte trasera.

—Nada de eso—Suspiró— Pese a lo que pareció con la señorita Tomoe, somos muy hospitalarios en este lugar, por favor, déjenme mostrarles.

Detrás de la iglesia había un pequeño jardín lleno de flores blancas y cerezos, un bello estanque proveía de agua al pasto y una casita igual de pintoresca que las del pueblo se alzaba al lado de una variada hortaliza.

Por dentro, había algunos sencillos muebles que servían para sentarse, el lugar era en extremo limpio, tanto el pequeño comedor y las dos habitaciones que existían en ese hogar.

—¡Qué bonita casa padre y su jardín es maravilloso!

—Puede venir cuando guste señorita Tendo— contestó el sacerdote guiñándole un ojo a Akane.

Ranma por su parte hizo como que el comentario no le importaba pero era justamente todo lo contrario.

—Por favor, todos siéntense a comer—Anunció el guardabosques poniendo sendos platos de arroz, verduras y pescados humeantes de sabor crocante en la mesa— Deben estar hambrientos, igual que nosotros.

Durante la comida se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y todos hablaron del viaje y el extraño clima en la región. Después de estar satisfechos Mousse y Ryoga salieron a tomar algunas panorámicas de todo el lugar, simplemente era tan bonito que no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa, Shinnosuke fue el primero en hablar.

—Bien. Señora Nodoka—Dijo encendiendo un cigarro— Dígame ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Somos un grupo de investigación para una revista; Se ha informado sobre la situación de este lugar, así que si hay un animal mítico o nueva especie responsable de esto debe ser protegido, no asesinado, es por eso por lo que también enviaron funcionarios de gobierno a ayudarnos—Respondió la mujer con completo dominio y claridad tomando de un trago el sake que el sacerdote le había servido un minuto antes—Pero, me parece que usted tiene algunas cosas qué decirme.

—Digamos que, he aprendido a no confiar en los forasteros ya tuvimos la desgracia de conocer a la señorita Tomoe, por eso tomo mis precauciones.

—No venimos a molestarlos padre y si hay algún atropello, el gobierno lo sabrá, de eso puede estar seguro—Habló ahora Shoun, sacando una curiosa pipa de su bolsillo y dando profundas bocanadas.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Hijo, es evidente que algo pasa aquí, hazles fácil el trabajo y hablemos con ellos— Contestó el anciano a su nieto.

El joven se tomó algunos minutos antes de contestar, su mirada los recorría a todos con curiosidad hasta que se detuvo en el rostro tranquilo de Shoun.

—La señorita Akane es su hija ¿Cierto señor Tendo?

—Lo es.

—¿La ama?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Obviamente, usted haría todo por su hijo señora Saotome.

—Claro.

—Y a ti te importa ella ¿Verdad? —La pregunta era para Ranma ya que el sacerdote miró directamente al chico de manera seria y señalando a Akane.

—Y si así es ¿Qué?

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Escuchen bien; puedo ser un hombre muy amable con los forasteros, pero les prometo que si empeoran las cosas en la aldea y le pasa algo a las personas que he tratado de cuidar, iré hasta el fin del mundo por esta chica y lo lamentarán.

—¡Te voy a!

La mano de Akane se posó sobre el hombro de Ranma calmándolo porque ya se había levantado de la mesa tan pronto como Shinnosuke terminó de hablar.

—Padre— dijo Akane con tranquilidad—No es necesario la amenaza, solo tratamos de ayudar, además de que yo no tengo miedo, pero puedo ver que usted sí.

El hombre la miró con preocupación y vergüenza y por un momento los ojos de Akane, que le recordaban tanto a la tierra que amaba lo desarmaron y se vio obligado a bajar la guardia.

—Me disculpo por lo que dije; es solo que cuando llegó aquí Kasumi todos pensamos que podríamos coexistir con ella, pero no fue así.

Verán; Ryugenzawa es una tierra muy fértil, nosotros criamos y cultivamos nuestra comida, inclusive comerciamos con ella y con la gran variedad de flora que existe aquí, pero tratamos de no contaminar, respetamos todo lo que existe y no interferimos en el ecosistema, eso es algo sumamente importante para nosotros, cuidamos mucho el agua que viene de manantiales cercanos y durante generaciones hemos vivido de esta manera, siempre venerando la tierra y solo tomamos lo que necesitamos para vivir por lo que la paz ha sido indispensable para este pueblo.

Pero, desde que Tomoe llegó, se nos informó que iba a construirse un hotel muy grande, lo que daría lugar a la tala de árboles, sin embargo se sabía que no dejarían desértico el lugar sino que la belleza natural de la playa comulgaría con el turismo y de todos modos no nos opusimos porque es su tierra, inclusive fuimos a verla Tofú y yo llevando algunos de nuestros productos proponiéndole que una vez que su hotel se estableciera nosotros podríamos venderle carnes, verduras, frutas y flores de primera calidad, no usamos pesticidas ni nada dañino, además de que le consultamos si podríamos poner un pequeño mercado artesanal para vender mermelada, legumbres, quesos, pan y alimentos en general a los turistas ya que la construcción del hotel iba muy rápido.

Ni siquiera nos escuchó, solo dijo que no quería a ninguno de nosotros en su propiedad, que éramos una peste y nos trató como mendigos, inclusive destruyeron todo lo que llevamos ese día.

Desde ahí todo empeoró, sus hombres venían buscando comida armados y se la robaban, no pagaban por nada, intimidaban a mi pueblo y destruían las hortalizas, contaminaron uno de nuestros pozos de agua y tuvimos que clausurarlo, cuando todo esto pasaba Tofú y yo aparecíamos en la mansión y peleábamos, nos golpearon muchas veces y ella siempre dijo que sus hombres seguían sus órdenes, así que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido por las ganas que tiene de molestarnos.

—¿Por qué no pidió ayuda al gobierno?

—Lo hice señora Saotome pero nadie acudió, al decir el nombre Tomoe era como pedirles que no vinieran.

Nodoka entonces recordó el por qué estaba encubierta, era cierto, Kasumi era una mujer muy poderosa.

—Pero al parecer ella ya respeta este lugar y se ve en aparente calma la aldea ¿Qué sucedió?

—La gota que derramó el vaso fue el intento de violación y la muerte de aquel hombre señor Shoun, sabíamos que ella vendría porque solo necesitaba un pretexto para acabarnos, sería una masacre, nosotros la íbamos a enfrentar con azadones, flechas y algunos rifles de cacería y ella no dudaría en usar sus armas. El gobierno no contestó, estábamos solos y de verdad no sé qué es lo que ella busca aquí.

—¿Qué hizo entonces Shinnosuke?

—Una estrategia joven Ranma. Los hombres de la aldea y yo nos armamos con todo lo que encontramos, somos muy buenos cazadores así que nos escondimos en puntos estratégicos por la selva y en el camino hacia acá, estuvimos esperando toda la mañana y cuando los vimos venir disparamos como advertencia, inmediatamente se bajaron de sus camionetas y contestaron, pero no sabían en qué dirección. Curiosamente ese día amaneció muy nublado en la playa y eso nos dio una ventaja sobre ellos, desde donde estaba le grite a Kasumi que no permitiríamos un abuso más, que nosotros habíamos matado a ese hombre y que eso le esperaba a ella si no nos dejaban en paz, entonces lancé una flecha que cayó directo en su camioneta, si el vidrio no hubiera estado en la ventana, le habría dado en la sien sin dudarlo.

—Es usted muy poco ortodoxo.

—Como lo dije antes Akane, estoy en el sacerdocio porque así puedo ayudar pero eso no significa que no soy un hombre valiente y nadie tiene el derecho de violar los derechos de otro.

—Nunca dije que estuviera mal ¿Por qué culpó a la aldea del asesinato?

—Usted lo dijo, tengo miedo. Ella debía saber que estamos dispuestos a todo por defendernos.

—¿Saben lo que mató a ese hombre?

—No señorita, pero ante ellos, lo hicimos nosotros y eso no debe ser desmentido.

—¿Y solo por una flecha se intimidó Tomoe?

—No Ranma, eso fue lo más raro.

Después de los disparos Kasumi gritó que quería hablar conmigo en ese momento así que pidió que saliera de mi escondite, que lo arreglaríamos sin armas.

Yo le creí. Ya iba a salir al camino cuando comenzó a llover y la bruma se intensificó aún peor pero yo conozco el terreno, lo extraño es que la bruma era más densa sobre ellos y yo sí podía ver, también los demás.

Salí de ahí gateando, mentiría si dijera que no iba armado pero antes de llegar al punto de reunión comenzó a soplar un viento horrible y a llover más donde yo estaba; tuve que resguardarme en una piedra y entonces me quedé helado.

En todo el lugar se escuchó un tremendo revolotear de alas, yo no podía mirar hacia el cielo porque el agua no me lo permitía y todos mis amigos estaban en la misma situación, tuve miedo porque no sabía de dónde venía ese sonido metálico ni qué cosa era lo que lo provocaba y además levantaba la hojarasca del suelo, era muy poderoso, era tan fuerte, cortante y violento que no me dejaba avanzar.

De pronto el sonido cesó y dio paso a un gritó desgarrador, me resguardé en una roca y pude identificar la voz a pesar de la lluvia... Era Kasumi, salí de la piedra y miré hacia donde se supondría que la encontraría, pero no se veía nada, solo escuché a sus hombres preguntándole si estaba bien y gritando mi nombre, ella les contestó que no era yo lo que la había asustado, que era otra cosa y fue ahí donde reveló sus intenciones. Ordenó claramente que cambiaran de objetivo, que dispararan al cielo.

Iba a matarme. Y de no ser por la tromba que me cayó encima y lo que sea que la distrajo, lo habría hecho.

—¿Usted está seguro de eso?

—Ranma, la amenazamos de muerte. Yo no esperaría menos y si me pregunta por lo que la asustó si fue un pájaro, un ángel o lo que haya sido, solo estoy seguro de una cosa; hay algo ahí afuera y tanto nosotros como los hombres de Tomoe lo escuchamos, si alguien lo vio es cosa que yo ignoro, pero lo que sea la intimidó tanto que la hizo retroceder porque salió huyendo en sus costosas camionetas.

—Hábleme de los otros tres muertos.

El Rostro del sacerdote se veía extrañado y genuinamente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Ranma.

—¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Cuáles muertos?

El reportero se quedó mirándolo, tratando de descifrar mentiras en la voz y el rostro del aldeano.

—En la información que se le entregó a nuestra revista dice que se reportaron tres decesos más de los hombres de la empresaria y que murieron de la misma manera.

—¡Eso es mentira! No hay tales muertos, eso nunca pasó ¡Lo juro!

—Cálmese padre, solo quiero saber su versión.

—Obviamente mi versión es diferente a la de ellos y nunca va a ser igual porque están manipulando la verdad.

—En el informe no hay identidad de ninguno de los otros tres muertos, supongo que usted tendría la razón.

—Claro que la tengo joven Saotome, eso no pasó nunca.

—Bien ¿Hubo algún otro suceso extraño después?

—... Bueno no sé si es importante, pero...

—¿Pero?

—... El tiempo.

—¿Se refiere al clima?

—Exactamente Ranma... Escuchen yo sé cómo suena todo esto, de verdad, parece que están hablando con un loco, pero lo que digo es cierto.

—Nadie ha puesto en duda sus palabras Shinnosuke. Mi padre y yo nos dedicamos al estudio e investigación, sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que en el mundo existen cosas que no pueden ser explicadas por la razón; estamos aquí para tratar de buscar esa explicación, pero siempre cuestionando todo, hasta la ciencia. Por favor, díganos, es muy importante.

—... Desde que sucedió lo del enfrentamiento armado, el clima cambió en la playa por completo. Siempre hacía mucho calor ahí, pero desde ese día todo el tiempo está frío con neblina y la azotan fuertes tormentas como la amenaza de tifón de esta noche, aquí en la aldea le aseguro que solo será una lluvia un poco fuerte, pero nada más, inclusive puedo apostar que en estos momentos la playa está sufriendo el embate del huracán. No sé si la cosa que vio Kasumi tiene algo que ver en todo esto; además, la destrucción del hotel comenzó ese mismo día y el supuesto avistamiento de animales gigantes, de eso, nosotros no sabemos nada ya que fueron los hombres de Kasumi quienes dijeron todas esas barbaridades.

—Después de que Tomoe se retiró ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

—Lo mismo que ella solo que nosotros regresamos a la aldea Ranma, después fuimos a buscar a las mujeres y niños que huyeron hacia las montañas con mi abuelo y con Tofú.

—¿Por qué Tofú no lo acompañó al enfrentamiento? —Cuestionó Ranma, ahora la conversación era solo de ellos dos.

—Él quería ir, pero yo no lo dejé porque hay mujeres embarazadas en la aldea, ancianos y personas que están enfermas. Además, es más importante un médico que un sacerdote siempre.

—¿Pasó algo más?

—En la madrugada mucho antes del amanecer los hombres de Tomoe llegaron horrorizados pidiendo ayuda porque unos animales enormes los habían atacado destruyendo el hotel… ¡Ellos eran tres! Deben ser los supuestos muertos y realmente solo llegaron rasguñados y asustados no muertos, ni siquiera heridos de gravedad.

—Un momento Yamanaka, en el testimonio de Kasumi ella dijo que a su hotel lo atacaron antes del asunto de la niña.

—Eso tampoco es cierto. Ella llegó aquí y al principio todo estaba en relativa calma, después vinieron los problemas con sus hombres durante todo ese tiempo y lo último fue lo que ya le conté, si dijo eso fue por justificarse solamente; y algo más, a la policía la metimos nosotros en esto, ella no llamó a ninguna autoridad.

Y estoy seguro de lo que les digo porque después de que pasó la muerte del hombre nadie venía, estuvimos esperando casi cuarenta y ocho horas para que nos ayudaran y nada.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo murió?

—Fue exactamente el día del equinoccio de verano, no sé qué diga su información.

—¿Quién levantó el cadáver?

—La policía, casi tres días después.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes en el momento en que ocurrió?

—La mayoría de las personas del pueblo estaba aquí en la iglesia, hicimos una pequeña celebración para ese día, había alimentos, música y juegos que pusieron algunas personas, mi abuelo estaba en los puestos de comida y Tofú y yo preparábamos los fuegos artificiales de esa noche.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

—Sayuri.

—¿Estaba en la celebración?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería juntar fruta para hacer mermelada antes de bajar al pueblo.

—¿Bajar al pueblo?

—Sí, ella vive en las afueras con su hermana Yuka. Son huérfanas.

—¿Qué les pasó a sus padres?

—Su padre falleció hace como seis años en un accidente en la ciudad, pero su madre murió hace como dos por un alta en potasio.

—¿Qué más recuerda padre?

—Pues, la celebración comenzó aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, vi a Yuka en el pueblo más o menos a esa hora porque me dio unos frascos de mermelada para vender, le pregunté por Sayuri y me dijo que ella llegaría después porque aún no terminaba con sus quehaceres pero que no tardaría, la verdad es que ya no la vi, estaba en la feria ayudando y comiendo, después, unas dos horas más tarde Tofú me pidió que lo ayudara con los fuegos artificiales y estábamos en eso cuando llegó Sayuri corriendo al pueblo y gritando horriblemente; su hermana fue la primera que la vio, estaba bañada en sangre de pies a cabeza y era la encarnación de verdadero terror.

—Un momento, en el informe dice que la encontraron en el bosque.

—Me queda muy claro Ranma que aquí alguien está mintiendo, pero ese no soy yo. Quien redactó ese dichoso informe está ocultando algo porque no fue así.

—La ficha de la muerte la hizo el doctor Tofú.

—¡Eso no puede ser!

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Porque yo estaba con él cuando redactó ese informe. Yo lo vi firmarlo y lo leí antes de que lo entregara a la policía y era exactamente lo que le estoy contando.

Alguien alteró esos documentos en favor de Kasumi.

Ranma miró a su madre y ambos estaban preocupados, algo no estaba marchando bien.

—¿Qué hicieron cuando la vieron?

—Corrimos hacia ella preguntándole qué le había pasado, pero Sayuri no podía hablar solo gritaba pidiendo ayuda porque aseguraba que un monstruo venía persiguiéndola. Su hermana la calmó y la llevaron a la clínica. Yo les dije a todos que regresaran a sus casas y que no salieran, entonces mi abuelo se encargó de que nadie estuviera en las calles de la aldea y yo corrí con Tofú, apenas llegaba a la clínica cuando Hiroshi y Daisuke también iban llegando.

—Y ellos son…

—Los novios de Yuka y Sayuri.

—Novios… ¿Qué edades tienen?

—Supongo que entre los veinte y veintidós años, también ellas, son todos de esas edades.

—Ya veo.

—Su informe dice otra cosa ¿Cierto?

—Sí… Que Sayuri tiene trece años.

—No me sorprende, sería sencillo desacreditar a una niña. Malditos.

—¿Dónde estaban los novios de las chicas al momento del ataque?

—Ellos son pescadores, son hermanos y viven con sus padres, yo los vi en la mañana de ese día porque me dieron peces frescos y me consta que eso estaban haciendo porque la laguna y el río están muy lejos de las afueras, vestían la misma ropa con la que los encontré y uno de los vecinos acompañó a sus padres a llamarlos donde pescaban.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Tofú nos hizo pasar a la clínica y yo traté de calmarlos cuando escucharon lo que el tipo quiso hacerle a Sayuri; al momento de saber lo que había pasado Tofú llamó de inmediato a la policía y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de las chicas una vez que el doctor se cercioró de que no estaba herida.

—¿La limpiaron?

—No. Teníamos que esperar a la policía, pobrecilla, estuvo casi toda la noche con esa asquerosa sangre encima oliendo a hierro y con el recuerdo de ese infeliz...

Nos fuimos en la carreta hacia el bosque, el abuelo esperó a la policía en la entrada de la aldea, esperó en valde porque no aparecieron.

Para cuando llegamos ahí, ya estaba atardeciendo, pero pudimos ver con las linternas el Dantesco panorama, créanme que solamente era un despojo rojo brillante lo que yacía sobre la hierba… Era una cosa, era carne desecha y sangrienta porque ya no era un humano, solo restos de lo que fue una persona.

No se distinguían brazos y piernas, solo tripas y pedazos rebanados de sus extremidades, algo verdaderamente repugnante. Lo peor fue que su cabeza no estaba en ese montículo de piel y vísceras.

—¿La encontraron?

—Oh sí, créame que sí, como seis metros bosque adentro, lo que lo mató lo decapitó con una fuerza descomunal porque la cabeza estaba demasiado lejos… Jamás olvidaré esa horripilante mirada en los ojos de ese hombre, él sabía que iba a morir y que iría al infierno por lo que intentó hacer.

—Entiendo su molestia.

Shinnosuke sonrió irónico.

—Claro que me entiende y más que eso Ranma. Sé que ha sentido lo mismo que yo.

—¿De qué habla?

—De que reconocí mi propia furia en usted cuando amenacé a la señorita Tendo.

Ranma no se inmutó ante el comentario del sacerdote, por el contrario, se enorgulleció de tal afirmación, echó su enorme cuerpo hacia adelante y lo miró tranquilo cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—En lo único que difiero con su pensar es que ese tipo no era una persona, dejó de serlo al momento de decidir ultrajar a Sayuri; en mi opinión, él tuvo su merecido y lo que lo mató solo le mostró su verdadera naturaleza y en eso lo convirtió. Alimento para gusanos— El chico levantó su trago de sake y lo bebió de un tirón frente al sacerdote— Y sí Shinnosuke, así como a usted le interesa su aldea, a ese grado me importa Akane, de eso puede estar seguro.

Ambos se miraron como verdaderos hombres en sincera camaradería y Nodoka sintió el estremecimiento de lo que era la valentía de su hijo y entendió que esa cualidad la había heredado de su padre y suspiró al recordar al gran amor de su vida, ese maravilloso hombre que la había acompañado en su camino ¿Cómo estaría? Apenas eran pocas horas separados y ya lo extrañaba, miró a su niño que a todas luces ya no lo era, sino un hombre, gallardo y decidido a encontrar la verdad en todo ese caos y ayudar a todas las personas puras y sencillas de esa aldea y de paso, ganarse el corazón de la niña de ojos bellos protegiéndola del inminente peligro.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo Ranma; pero por ahora ¿Por qué no toman un baño y duermen? Sinceramente estoy un poco cansado; si gusta, mañana podemos continuar.

—Está bien padre, vamos a descansar.

—Señora Saotome, el cuarto que está junto al baño es el de usted y el de la señorita Tendo se dará cuenta que son dos cómodas camas, pero lamento decirles a ustedes señores que la habitación contigua tiene solamente cuatro futones, no pudimos conseguir algo mejor.

—No se preocupe, por mi está bien—Contestó Shoun.

—Solo pido por favor bañarme primero —Solicitó Ryoga.

—Claro. Iré a fumar afuera, la tarde está bastante fresca; me gustaría que me acompañara padre.

—Claro Shoun, ven abuelo, usted también Nodoka.

—Akane, iré por agua al pozo ¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto Ranma.

—Voy con ustedes—Dijo Mousse apresurándose a salir.

—Ranma ¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo el sacerdote?

—¿Lo escucharon?

—Por supuesto, el P-Chan y yo oímos todo mientras tomamos las fotos ¿Crees lo que te contó?

—No Mousse, no le creo.

—¿Le crees a Kasumi entonces?

—No dije eso Akane, mi trabajo es precisamente no confiar en ninguno sino buscar pruebas. Todo esto me parece muy raro y peligroso.

—Igual a mí. Y quien haya manipulado los informes definitivamente es alguien de la aldea.

—Coincido contigo Akane y, por cierto, no te le acerques mucho a Shinnosuke, es mejor que te quedes a mi lado todo el tiempo desde ahora, me sentiré más tranquilo.

—Saotome tiene razón señorita Tendo, no podemos confiar en nadie, Ryoga y yo cuidaremos a Nodoka y al señor Shoun.

Akane no se sonrojó en esta ocasión porque el semblante de ambos hombres era de verdadera preocupación, no había coqueteo alguno sino advertencia, por lo tanto, no quiso discutir con Ranma que ella no era una niñita indefensa ni mucho menos porque en esta ocasión su intuición le decía que debía confiar en ellos.

—Te agradezco el que cuiden a mi padre Mousse y está bien Ranma me quedaré cerca de ti, pero por hoy vamos a descansar y mañana lo que debemos hacer es observar y esperar.

Después de asearse todos tomaron té y panecillos, Akane cumplió su palabra y se quedó junto a Ranma toda la cena mientras los demás hablaban también entre sí y compartían historias sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco el cielo de la aldea se ennegrecía fríamente y se llenaba de agua que después caería como pequeña llovizna en todo el pueblo.

Decidieron dormir por fin, confiando en que la noche no llevara tragedia alguna a ellos.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando el doctor tocó en la iglesia.

—¿Se inundó la clínica Tofú? ¿Estás bien?

—Todo está bien Shinnosuke, ni siquiera está lloviendo solo hace un poco de frío; traje pan que horneé y queso para el desayuno.

—Qué bien, gracias creo que ya empiezan a despertarse, pasa.

—Los hombres de Tomoe me despertaron, vinieron a buscarla.

—¿Ah sí?

—Al parecer el tifón destruyó parte de su mansión.

—¿Qué?

—No alcancé a escuchar bien, pero creo que lo que se derrumbó por la lluvia era su armería.

—¡¿Armería?! ¿Pero qué diablos?

—No lo sé Shinnosuke, pero ahora sabemos que tenía un arsenal en esa casa y creo que planeaba usarlo en la aldea.

** Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, me disculpo por estar entregándoles este capítulo hasta ahorita ¡Perdonen! Pero en serio tuve como chorrocientas cosas qué hacer, pero de todos modos no abandonaré las historias se los prometo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y quisiera que me comentaran qué les ha parecido ¿Qué opinan de Kasumi?

Díganme sus teorías conspirativas sobre los problemas en la alea ¡Por favor! Me encantará leerlas ¿Les gustan Ranma y Akane? Créanme que, aunque parezca rápido el que se atraen, hay una razón cósmica y espiritual para esto, esperen más adelante. Jujuju.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus preciosísimos Reviews y comentarios, siempre son muy buenos y amables conmigo, no tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hacen por regalarme su tiempo.

Por cierto, gracias a ustedes por el cariñoso recibimiento de "Con A de Akane con A de Amor", les adelanto que voy a escribir una historia basada en Akane Sirena ya me hicieron el honor de poder utilizar un hermoso Fanart de Sakura Saotome que es una de las chicas más talentosas que he conocido, por favor síganla con "Across the Sky", sigan a Cinzia, a mi Maryconchita, a mi preciosa beta que ya se estrenó como escritora, Juany también escribió un hermoso One shot, Jaly con su nueva historia y apoyen a Lum Lum Love que es un sol ¡Por favor no se van a arrepentir!

Gracias de nuevo por ir de la mano conmigo y les comento que tengo tres adaptaciones en puerta y otras tres historias que espero nazcan pronto a la vida y solo le pido a Diosito que me de salud y tiempo para escribirlas.

Me despido por ahora, reiterando que los quiero y que tienen un lugar en mi agrio corazón.

Maya Shapyro.

P.d. Beta… Te quiero hermanita.


	3. Libro Tres El Espíritu

¡Hola de nuevo! Ranma no es mío, ya bye.

Capítulo Tres. El Espíritu.

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?!

—Bueno no sé si esa horrible mujer quiere usar sus armas contra nosotros... Pero, estoy seguro de que algo planea.

—¡Carajos! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Primero cálmate, tal vez estoy exagerando.

—¡Sí claro Tofú! Así como exageramos cuando la atacamos.

—Pues entonces hay que avisar a los investigadores.

—¡No! Solo estamos suponiendo, aunque sabemos de lo que es capaz esa desgraciada, pero aun así no hay una prueba contundente en su contra, además si avisamos ahora tal vez ellos se asusten y se vayan ¡Trabajan para una revista! No son la policía y lo que menos necesitamos es que nos dejen solos.

—Tienes razón, yo también ruego porque no se vayan ella no se va a atrever a hacer nada mientras estén aquí, como sea hay dos funcionarios de gobierno

—Además... Temo por ti.

—No voy a besarte Shinnosuke.

—¡Estúpido! Serías suertudo de probar el néctar de mis labios ¿Ella se dio cuenta que escuchaste lo que dijeron sus hombres?

—No... No lo creo.

—Si avisamos ahora y ellos llaman a la policía o al ejército y de casualidad se apiadan de nosotros y vienen, sabrá que tú la escuchaste y aunque eres un bueno para nada no quiero que te metan una bala en la cabeza o desaparezcas en la jungla.

—Jajaja ¿Crees que va a matarme?

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro, esa infeliz es capaz de muchas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron serios por completo, reflexionando sobre sus propios razonamientos cuando el sacerdote habló de nuevo.

—Vamos Tofú, desayunemos, después pensamos en cosas horribles.

—¡Doctor Tofú! Qué gusto verlo tan temprano ¿Está todo bien?

—Hola Nodoka buenos días, sí yo solo venía a dejarles pan y queso para su desayuno ¿Durmieron bien?

—De maravilla, gracias. Pensé que algo había pasado porque el padre Yamanaka se demoró en la puerta.

—Ah… Sí, es que le contaba a Shinnosuke que la mansión de Tomoe sufrió algunos daños de estructura por la fuerza del tifón por lo que, se marchó muy rápido esta mañana.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Ella está bien?

—Y si no lo está me alegro mucho.

—Jajaja vamos padre, me muero por probar ese pan.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila. Todos hablaron del daño a la propiedad de Tomoe y Shinnosuke les pidió que no le mencionaran a la mujer nada del asunto si llegaban a verla en la aldea.

Después de comer decidieron establecer el plan de trabajo para investigar, inicialmente era ir a la playa a las ruinas del hotel de Kasumi, sin embargo, el sacerdote les hizo saber que el clima del lugar sería peligroso todavía, por lo que decidieron entonces que primeramente irían a hablar con los pobladores de la aldea.

Para ello Ranma y Nodoka salieron en compañía de Mousse y Ryoga. Akane y Shoun decidieron ir a la clínica del doctor Tofú por un compendio de animales y plantas existentes en la selva y el bosque de Ryugenzawa.

—Papá ¿Y si vamos a la playa?

—Ya escuchaste al sacerdote, el clima puede ser malo.

—Ay por favor, jamás nos ha detenido un poco de frío y lluvia ¿Acaso estás envejeciendo?

—La mansión de Tomoe sufrió daños por el huracán, solo es precaución Akane y si vuelves a decirme viejo le diré a tu novio que de niña te comías los mocos.

—Jajaja ¡No es mi novio!

—Lo será… Puedo imaginar lo que ya están planeando ¡Par de pervertidos!

—¡No digas tonterías! Escucha, pidámosle a Shinnosuke que nos lleve en la carreta, si comenzamos a sentir frío y hay lluvia regresamos en seguida, por favor, no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

—Tampoco quiero quedarme sin hacer nada… De acuerdo, vamos.

Los Tendo regresaron a la iglesia a buscar sus mochilas de viaje y los artefactos necesarios para embalar muestras y evidencia que pudieran encontrar. En seguida, partieron a la playa en compañía del sacerdote.

Mientras Akane revisaba el libro que el doctor le había dado, Shoun y Shinnosuke hablaban de cosas del pueblo y sorpresivamente mientras avanzaban hacia las ruinas el tiempo era tan agradable como en la aldea.

Al llegar a lo que pudo haber sido el hotel de la señorita Tomoe la bióloga comenzó a buscar entre las piedras algún indicio o prueba que les revelara lo que estaba pasando.

No encontró nada entre las ruinas.

—Padre necesitamos adentrarnos en el bosque ¿Podría acompañarnos?

—Claro señorita, iré por delante y ustedes me siguen.

Shinnosuke caminó hacia la espesa selva abriéndose paso entre los árboles mientras Akane ataba un hilo a un árbol y sacaba un mapa de su mochila.

—¿A dónde vamos Akane?

—Estamos marcando un perímetro de búsqueda señor Yamanaka. Papá toma el mapa.

—¿Y qué estamos buscando?

—Hongos, plantas que florezcan en esta época del año, hierbas o frutos que no sean endémicos del lugar y por supuesto algún rastro de un animal de gran tamaño.

—Entiendo lo del animal, pero ¿Para qué plantas?

—Se lo explicaré cuando estemos en las afueras del pueblo

—¿De cuánto establecerás el perímetro Akane?

—Un kilómetro papá, creo que con eso cubriremos todo.

—Hay un río a poco más de un kilómetro ¿Está bien hasta ahí?

—Perfecto. Padre ¿Qué hay después del río?

—Dos kilómetros más de selva y se llega a la laguna.

—Bien, llegamos al río y marcamos el lugar. También debemos ir a la laguna y caminar hacia acá para cubrir todo y continuar buscando.

Siguieron observando en ese enorme verdor, todo era como la chica lo recordaba el día anterior, escuchó pájaros, sapos y diversos sonidos, pero todo seguía normal, las plantas eran las que esperaba y conocía y no vio nada relevante.

Hacía mucho calor y humedad y al llegar al río Akane tomó muestras del agua y de la tierra, encontró en las orillas algunos frutos que no logró identificar con seguridad así que los guardó para analizarlos, recolectó hongos y hojas, pero nada más.

—¿Encontró algo?

—Nada realmente, lo que tomé son algunas plantas que no estoy segura de lo que sean, pero creo que son comunes y no arrojarán resultados, las revisaré con el compendio que me dio el doctor y con respecto al agua y la tierra; las mandaremos al laboratorio. No vi nada que pudiera representar indicios, padre.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que necesitamos revisar todo el terreno.

—Shinnosuke ¿Usted cree que la señorita Sayuri quiera hacerse pruebas de sangre?

—Todos aquí haremos lo que ustedes digan doctor Tendo.

—¿Beben de esta agua?

—No. Es de riego realmente, el agua de nuestro consumo viene de los manantiales de la montaña, tenemos un rudimentario pero efectivo sistema de filtración que fue aprobado por el ministerio de salud hace varios años, podemos ir ahí y revisarlo.

—¿Han visto hongos o ranas de colores brillantes?

—No, nunca nada semejante Akane.

—Bien, volvamos.

Regresaron tranquilamente. Al revisar las plantas que habían recolectado se dieron cuenta que todas se encontraban en el compendio de flora y no eran nocivas. Lo que descartaba algunas teorías de la bióloga por el momento.

Apenas la carreta entraba en la vereda al pueblo, Shoun vio a lo lejos a Ranma caminando hacia ellos por el camino.

—Creo que alguien está impaciente por verte hija.

Al levantar el rostro Akane enrojeció por completo, pero sin pensar dio un increíble salto y bajó de su transporte corriendo sonriente hacia él.

Segundos después las piernas de la bella niña volaban dando vueltas por el aire porque Ranma la levantó de la cintura luego de abrazarla con fuerza y calor, reían como si el mañana no existiera, como si se hubieran esperado toda la vida desde el día en que llegaron al mundo. La añoranza en la mirada de ambos era tal que Shoun tuvo la corazonada de que su hija se había enamorado sin remedio y para siempre.

Ni siquiera voltearon a la carreta, caminaron juntos de la mano hacia la aldea y Shinnosuke supo con toda seguridad que ese joven haría lo que fuera por esa niña de ojos del color de la madre tierra y sintió vergüenza de haber sido estúpido al amenazarla, se preguntó ¿Qué pensaría el doctor Tendo de él? Y no supo la razón, pero sintió vergüenza de haberse comportado como un palurdo por defender su amada aldea.

—Te dije que no te despegaras de mí.

—Tenía que ir a la playa, necesitaba revisarla.

—Pudiste avisarme.

—Estabas ocupado entrevistando personas.

—Debí ir contigo.

—Fui con mi padre ¿Por qué estás cuestionándome?

—No me agrada el sacerdote, lo sabes. Estaba preocupado por ustedes.

—Lo sé, pero necesitamos investigar y no podía esperarte.

Él suspiró. Era cierto, no debía olvidar que estaban ahí para buscar respuestas y que la vida de esas personas estaba en sus manos.

—...Sí lo entiendo... Yo, no quise hostigarte Discúlpame.

—Gracias por preocuparte—Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de puntitas sobre sus pies y jalaba al chico hacia ella.

Solo se escuchó el vibrante chasquido de un beso ardiente en su mejilla varonil que lo hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

Sintió arder su piel en un delicioso calor que encendió todo su ser. La miró maravillado queriendo abrazarla fuerte, besar sus labios de rosa y perderse en el fragante olor de su cabello azulado.

Tomó el rostro de la bella niña entre sus manos y besó su frente pequeña y la punta de su nariz juguetona, no se atrevió a hacer nada más no porque no lo deseara sino porque no quería asustarla y que pudiera alejarse.

Siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo, iban de la mano de nuevo caminando y sonriendo.

Nodoka sonrió sincera al verlos llegar juntos a la aldea, su corazón se sintió alegre por ver feliz a su hijo con esa chiquilla preciosa que solo irradiaba dulzura.

Después de dar el informe a la señora Saotome, el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en que irían a las afueras de la aldea a buscar a Sayuri y acampar ahí. Así que todos se prepararon para irse y al salir de la iglesia. Akane decidió hacer algunos anuncios.

—Muy bien, escuchen todos. Desde este momento empieza formalmente mi labor, soy la jefa de esta expedición en campo y les pido que tomen con seriedad lo que voy a decirles; en primer lugar acamparemos en la selva y ya que no conocemos el terreno ni lo que habita ahí, debemos tener cuidado, mi trabajo es llevarlos, recolectar material, muestras, documentarlo todo y traerlos de regreso sanos y salvos por lo tanto, deben ayudarme a que se preserve su seguridad que es lo más importante y obedecer siempre la primer regla: Nadie va solo a ninguna parte y debemos mantenernos siempre tan cerca del campamento como sea posible.

En segundo lugar y como no tenemos tiempo para entrenarnos solo les pediré que no se alejen del guía que es el padre Shinnosuke, nadie come nada que crezca en árboles ni toca plantas o animales, si encuentran algo que creen puede ser importante me llaman o avisan a mi padre para hacer un embalaje correcto, deben meterse los pantalones en los calcetines o zapatos para evitar picaduras y, sobre todo: Nadie se hace el héroe. Si hay una situación peligrosa que espero no suceda nadie hace tonterías. Y por favor todos obedezcan estas reglas.

Partieron al fin. En el trayecto, Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga comenzaron su trabajo entrevistando a Shoun, organizando información y preguntándole sobre lo que pasaría si se encontraban con alguna enfermedad y sobre eso basaron el cuestionamiento.

Después, Ranma les contó lo que habían averiguado de las personas de la aldea. Prácticamente nada. Todos habían coincidido en el mismo testimonio del padre, no daban datos nuevos o relevantes, cosa que no sorprendió al periodista, de antemano sabía por su experiencia que los habitantes darían la misma versión.

Pese a lo que todos pensaron, el camino a las afueras no solo era bosque, sino que había casas como en la aldea y más personas.

—Pensé que encontraríamos solo algunas chozas en las afueras padre.

—No señora Saotome, es una población relativamente grande, tenemos escuelas, un pequeña cantina, y comerciamos diversos productos. Las hermanas a las que iremos a ver no viven en una cueva, de hecho, se dedican a hacer una gran variedad de mermeladas, jaleas y conservas que inclusive envían a Tokio y les va muy bien, pronto lo verán, ya vamos llegando.

La carreta dejó de moverse cuando apareció ante ellos una enorme casa parecida a las de la aldea pero con toques occidentales, tenía un jardín lleno de flores y árboles de frutas, no podía faltar un estanque y hortalizas; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su altura con balcones y lindas lámparas en forma de faroles, se veía elegante y cálida.

Dos jóvenes salieron a recibirlos, ambas eran delgadas de cabello castaño y muy parecidas, inclusive en lo risueñas.

—Padre buenas tardes.

—Hola Sayuri, Yuka, me da gusto verlas de nuevo. Ellos son los reporteros de los que les hablé, vienen a hacerles unas preguntas.

—¿Por qué no pasan y comen con nosotras?

El hogar tan lindo por fuera como por dentro, era una casa cómoda pero fina y definitivamente muy distinta a las de la aldea.

Las chicas se mostraron sumamente amables y excelentes anfitrionas, se presentaron y tomaron los alimentos con sus invitados de manera amena y divertida.

Cuando terminaron, le autorizaron a Ranma a tomar un vídeo de la entrevista a Sayuri y comenzaron de inmediato.

—Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted, pero necesitamos saber su versión de la historia sobre lo que pasó el día del festival.

—Si quiere que sea honesta créame que no me duele hablarlo, ese mal nacido recibió lo que merecía.

—Entiendo. Desde este momento comenzamos a grabar. Cuénteme ¿Qué es lo que recuerda de ese día?

—La mañana del festival todo fue normal como de costumbre, hicimos lo de siempre. Levantarnos, desayunar y ordenar la casa, lo hicimos muy rápido porque teníamos que cumplir con un pedido de mermeladas y jaleas. Ya íbamos hacia el pueblo, pero me di cuenta de que algunos de nuestros matorrales estaban un poco secos así que le dije a Yuka que se adelantara y yo la alcanzaba después.

—Pero usted tardó más tiempo.

—No había agua en el estanque, tenía que sacarla del pozo así que esperé a que se encendiera la bomba para activar el sistema de riego, eso tarda, decidí recoger la fruta que ya estaba madura, me ensucié recolectando, iba a cambiarme la ropa cuando ese infeliz apareció.

—¿Cómo fue el ataque?

—Él quiso golpearme por detrás, pero escuché el crujido de una rama y volteé. Entonces se abalanzó con todo su peso sobre mí, era un hombre realmente muy alto y pesado, lo reconocí en seguida porque lo vi en el pueblo anteriormente, de hecho, nos compró frutas algunas veces. Comencé a gritar y a forcejear con él, lo mordí y me dio una cachetada, lo pateé y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago que casi me desmaya, me quedé sin aire y él comenzó a jalarme la ropa; yo ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y sucedió.

Sentí que algo lo jaló, pero no vi que era. Giré sobre mi tratando de respirar, ese golpe me había dejado muy mal y en seguida lo escuché gritar.

Voltee por un segundo, pero lo que lo atacó fue muy rápido, como una sombra, no era corpóreo, lo alzó aproximadamente dos o tres metros sobre el suelo y lo golpeó y yo solo escuchaba cómo gritaba y pataleaba. Quise correr, pero antes de eso escuché como si algo hubiera explotado y de repente estaba empapada en líquido viscoso. Escuché un aleteo y muchísimo viento, pero no miré hacia arriba porque estaba petrificada de miedo, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada y le juro que no vi nada, me arrastré tratando de no abrir los ojos y cuando sentí que me había alejado eche a correr hacia el pueblo con todas mis fuerzas.

No paré hasta que llegué. Todo el Mundo me miraba con horror y fue cuando me di cuenta: Estaba llena de la sangre de ese horrible hombre, empecé a gritar como una loca y a llorar. En seguida llegó Yuka y sé que me hablaba tratando de calmarme, pero no la escuchaba ni lograba entender lo que me decía, solo recuerdo que vi a Shinnosuke frente a mí y me llevaron a la iglesia.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Mi hermana me abrazó largamente hasta que logré tranquilizarme y le conté a Shinnosuke y a Tofú lo mismo que le estoy diciendo ahora.

Tofú me revisó de manera muy somera porque la policía le dijo que no debía quitarme la ropa hasta que llegaran. Después estaban ahí Hiroshi y su hermano Daisuke. Ellos son nuestros novios. Querían matar a esa mujer y a sus hombres, pero el padre los calmó, ya era suficiente sangre derramada, después esperamos horas y la policía no llegó.

Ya entrada la noche vinimos hacia acá y creo que el resto ya lo sabe. Inclusive sé que hay fotografías de lo que quedó de ese tipo.

—Las hay y las vimos ¿Qué cree usted que lo mató?

La mujer lo miró profundamente resignada antes de responder.

—No lo sé Ranma. No pude verlo ¡Lo juro! No mentiría porque además lo que haya sido me salvó y le agradecería siempre, aun y cuando sea un demonio.

—¿Un demonio?

—Existe una leyenda en este lugar. Se dice que aquí vive un ser mágico, un espíritu de la tierra no sé cómo explicarlo… Verá, cuando éramos niños existía un anciano en la aldea se llamaba Happosai, él no vivía aquí, sino que era un ermitaño errante pero cuando venía, nos hablaba de historias fantásticas de espíritus que habitaban Ryugenzawa. Una de esas leyendas era la del Dragon de Fuego y el Caballo Salvaje.

—Continúe.

—Happosai decía que en un principio sólo existían espíritus arbóreos que vigilaban la tierra. Sumamente poderosos porque habían nacido de la propia naturaleza, y eran venerados como gobernantes, sin embargo, cuando los humanos aparecieron, éstos eran débiles porque no tenían magia ni eran enormes como los dragones del cielo o los animales míticos. Entonces el gran dragón rojo vio con tristeza que los humanos pasaban hambre y frío, su corazón era bondadoso y sentía dolor por nosotros así que decidió ir a la montaña más alta que existía a ver al príncipe águila para pedirle que les regalara fuego a los hombres y además les diera la sabiduría para usarlo. El príncipe no se negó, pero explicó que en la naturaleza existe una regla universal: Dar tanto como se recibe, así que para entregar el regalo del fuego y la sabiduría debía haber un presente del mismo valor.

Triste, el dragón recurrió a su gran amigo. El caballo del bosque que era un animal valeroso, protector de la justicia y de espíritu guerrero.

Le hizo saber el pedimento del príncipe, pero ninguno de los dos tenía algo lo suficientemente valioso para ofrendar, por lo tanto, el caballo al reflexionar se dio cuenta de que la única manera era pagar con su vida.

Decidieron que el dragón entregaría su fuerza vital y el caballo sería el protector del fuego para los hombres. Juró con su vida que haría todo lo necesario para resguardar y proteger el alma de su amigo que viviría por siempre y para siempre en cada llama, en cada flama y en cada chispa de fuego que existiera sobre el mundo, esa era su tarea cuando el dragón dejara de existir en cuerpo en la tierra.

Entonces ambos subieron de nuevo a la montaña donde moraba el fuego, el dragón se entregó arrojándose a la llama perpetua hasta que fue consumido por completo, entonces el caballo quiso tomar el alma de su amigo para entregarla a los humanos, pero al momento de acercarse, la llama se extinguía.

Fue cuando el príncipe Águila, que había visto todo, le habló de la sabiduría del fuego y el caballo comprendió: Necesitaba entregar tanto como lo que recibía.

El animal del bosque era consciente de su propia valentía y de su honorabilidad, no podía dejar que el sacrificio del dragón se perdiera para siempre, no, él le daría todo el valor que merecía porque conocía el amor del dragón hacia los humanos y ya que no podía proteger a su amigo en la tierra, lo haría siempre en espíritu, le hizo jurar al príncipe lealtad hacia los hombres y protección, le hizo prometer que les llevaría la luz y la sabiduría además de que siempre los protegería de todo mal para que el sacrificio de los dos espíritus no fuera olvidado. Ese era el único regalo que podrían dejar al mundo, el fuego, la sabiduría y el honor.

El príncipe se enterneció y juró que nunca dejaría desamparados a los hombres y que su descendencia también los protegería cuando estuvieran en peligro porque entendía que lo que hacían era una ofrenda de amor.

El hermoso equino dio un grito de guerra y se entregó sin dudarlo.

Al instante, el fuego se transformó en una enorme columna roja y azul llena de fuerza y energía, era avasalladora y tan alta como la montaña misma, atronadora, devoradora, rebosante de calor quemante y abrazador, de ese incendio nació un espíritu de color escarlata poderoso y descomunal, de sus fauces salía más lumbre vibrante y ardiente. En seguida fue alcanzado por el espíritu valiente del guerrero celeste, un descomunal ser de potente fortaleza y gallardía, de tremenda musculatura e imposible de domar.

El príncipe se acercó a las nuevas deidades con sumo respeto y saludó al Dragón de Fuego y al Caballo Salvaje con una reverencia reconociendo su valía, entonces tomó dos cristales de la tierra y les pidió que dejaran parte de sí mismos dentro de esos pequeños contenedores antes de irse al mundo de los espíritus.

Inmediatamente después, ambos surcaron el cielo en toda su plenitud puesto que eran reclamados por los dioses creadores del universo. Mientras desaparecían del plano terrenal, el soberano les refrendó su juramento de protección y amor a los humanos.

Fue cuando nos regalaron el fuego, la sabiduría y el honor y se dice que es precisamente el soberano y príncipe de la montaña quien nos ha cuidado todo este tiempo y aunque suene como una locura, yo lo creo fervientemente porque no encuentro otra explicación a lo que vivió Shinnosuke el día de la emboscada y lo que me salvó cuando ese maldito quiso abusar de mí.

Aunque ustedes no quieran creerme algo está pasando aquí, hay una fuerza que vive en estas tierras y que está más allá de la lógica y la ciencia, díganme ¿Cómo se explican la destrucción del hotel de Tomoe? Aquí no tenemos nada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo pedazos cada noche y los hombres que estuvieron ahí y lo vieron aseguran que eran animales inmensos, nunca nos acusaron a los aldeanos.

¿Cómo explican el cambio de clima solamente en la playa? Hubo un ciclón y ni siquiera nos afectó.

Dígame, señorita Tendo si en sus registros existe algo en la naturaleza como lo que describí.

Cuénteme doctor Shoun ¿Qué fue lo que mató a ese hombre? ¿Qué cosa pudo causar esas heridas?

—Por favor, Sayuri cálmese.

—¡No me pida que me calme Akane!

Ante el grito de la mujer instintivamente Ranma le lanzó una intimidante mirada de advertencia a Sayuri que había retirado su mano de manera violenta cuando Akane quiso tomarla para tranquilizarla.

—Nadie ha dicho que miente, pero debe entender que es algo sumamente difícil de creer, y, por cierto, la señorita Tendo solo trató de ser amable con usted.

—Lo siento Ranma discúlpeme, Akane.

—El doctor Shoun le tomará unas muestras de sangre para analizarlas ¿Está bien Sayuri?

—De acuerdo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entrevistando a Yuka pero en realidad no obtuvieron información nueva o relevante.

—Nos vamos señoritas, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

—No tienen que irse Akane, por favor ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí esta noche? tenemos suficiente espacio. Supongo que van a las afueras ¿Cierto?

—Exactamente Sayuri ¿Por qué?

—Bueno Ranma, si se van ahora no llegarán con luz solar ¿Por qué no se van mañana temprano? Mientras podrían inspeccionar la hortaliza donde sucedió el asesinato de ese hombre.

—Akane, tú decides eres la jefa de la expedición.

—Gracias señora Nodoka. Está bien Sayuri, abusaremos de su hospitalidad por esta noche, le agradecemos su atención.

—Ranma, ¿Puedo hablar contigo y con tu madre afuera?

—Claro doctor Tendo.

—Ranma yo… Te noto un poco estresado ¿Estás bien hijo?

—En realidad no doctor… Verá, desde que llegamos aquí tengo un presentimiento y es con respecto a Akane no sé si es malo, sin embargo, siento como si algo quisiera que ella se quedara aquí no sé cómo explicarlo realmente, pero temo que, si la dejo sola, no regresará con nosotros a Tokio. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy muy a la defensiva cuando se trata de ella es como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, realmente siento que algo la vigila.

—También tengo esa sensación hijo… No es tan fuerte como la que sientes tú, supongo que es porque te gusta mucho Akane.

Shoun esperaba que Ranma se pusiera como un tomate pero no fue así, el chico se quedó pensativo por unos minutos mientras que su madre lo miraba preocupada, nunca lo había visto así por nada ni por nadie y en su ser entendía que no era solo porque le atrajera la niña Tendo, había algo más en los impulsos de Ranma, en su cuerpo, en su mirada y sus palabras, no se trataba de una calentura juvenil era verdadera incertidumbre por protegerla.

—Yo no te pediría esto si no sintiera que algo quiere arrebatarnos a Akane. Y quiero hacerlo delante de tu madre porque creo que es lo correcto.

—¿Qué sucede Shoun?

—Nodoka. Quiero pedirle a Ranma que no se separe de mi hija en ningún momento.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Crees que le pase algo malo a Akane?

—Yo espero que no, pero si es así no creo poder ser tan rápido y fuerte para poder defenderla, yo sé que estoy arriesgando a tu hijo, pero debemos enfocarnos en vigilar y encontrar al que está cambiando la información en favor de Tomoe. Además, recuerda que debemos ir a la ciudad tú y yo a entregar los informes y las muestras de laboratorio y solo reconocerán las peticiones si llevan nuestras firmas. Debemos irnos ahora o la muestra de sangre se contaminará.

—Llevemos a Akane.

—Ella es la segunda al mando cuando no estamos nosotros Nodoka. Alguien tiene que seguir buscando.

—Pero…

—Pero nada mamá — Contestó Ranma quien solamente se había limitado a escucharlos —¿No querías que me fijara en una mujer y cuidara de ella? Pues bien, aquí está, elegí cuidar a Akane y eso no va a cambiar por muchos peros que pongas.

—Ranma…

—Sé que temes por mí madre y por ella, pero tienen que entender los dos que Akane no es una inválida, es mucho más fuerte de lo que creen, parece frágil pero no lo es y si me he portado como un guardaespaldas con ella es porque sé que es alguien muy importante en este viaje, es lista y demasiado bondadosa, sé perfectamente por qué está preocupado doctor… Akane sin decir nada ha llamado la atención. Primeramente, de Tomoe que es la más peligrosa aquí, después del sacerdote y del doctor Tofú, usted como yo Shoun nos dimos cuenta de cómo ambos la miran.

—Eso es cierto Shoun, los dos la miran con evidente gusto.

—Lo sé Nodoka, por eso no puedo más que confiar en tu muchacho.

—Ranma. Si aceptas cuidarla tendrás que ser imperiosamente respetuoso y protector con Akane, no aceptaré estupideces ¿Entiendes hijo? Sé que te gusta, pero no estás aquí para seducirla, sino para cuidarla.

—Yo jamás haría algo así madre. Lo sabes de sobra.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que Shoun también tenga muy en claro que tomamos en serio a Akane.

—¿Nos vamos Nodoka? Ranma, llegaremos mañana en la mañana, debemos ir hasta la ciudad y no quiero manejar de noche. Por favor no dejes sola a Akane... Ni siquiera para dormir.

—Shoun, créame que no lastimaría a Akane jamás, ni me burlaré de ella o defraudaría su confianza. Váyase tranquilo. Cuidaré de su hija.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y Nodoka se sintió más que orgullosa de su gallardo hijo.

—Ya te alcanzo Shoun. Ranma toma.

Dijo su madre sacando un pequeño bulto de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón vaquero.

—¿Y esto que es?

Nodoka comenzó a reír de manera traviesa y Ranma solo quería ocultar su creciente vergüenza.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto?

—Se los robé al doctor Tofú esta mañana.

—¡Tú de verdad estás loca!

—¿Por qué? Ambos se gustan y creo que es más que eso mi niño, estás entregando tu corazón y expresarlo de manera corpo...

—¡Ya cállate, mamá! De verdad que no puedo creer que le hayas robado condones a Tofú.

—Pues tenía muchos, supongo que por el control de natalidad de la aldea.

—Por favor, ya vete.

—Si no te gustan esos, puedo traerte de sabo...

—¡Adiós, mamá!

Shinnosuke no durmió en la casa de las hermanas, por lo que volvió en su carreta llevando al pueblo a Shoun y Nodoka para que salieran a dejar las muestras, regresaría en la mañana con ellos y acompañaría al equipo a revisar el agua y de campamento para seguir buscando. Después de cenar todos estaban listos para ir a descansar.

—Akane dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, chicos ustedes pueden dormir uno en la habitación de Yuka y uno en la de nuestros padres... Y bueno uno dormirá en la sala, espero que no les moleste.

—Buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Se despidieron todos dispuestos a dormir.

A media noche, Akane sintió sed y salió de la habitación, casi salta del miedo cuando un bulto se encontraba al lado del umbral de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Lo miró enroscado entre algunas mantas, pero a pesar de eso tal vez sentía frío, sin embargo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no fue a dormir a la sala? Observó su rostro tiritando y sintió pena al verlo, necesitaba hacer algo.

—Ranma, Ranma despierta— Susurró apenas tomando su hombro.

—Um, qué... ¡Akane! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

—Sht, no grites ¿Ranma qué estás haciendo dormido aquí en el piso? ¿Por qué no dormiste en el sofá cama de la sala?

—Ahí hace más frío y... Y si me quedaba lejos, no podría cuidarte.

Ella se enterneció completamente, estaba ahí solo para vigilarla sin considerar su descanso y comodidad.

—Vamos levántate… La… La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Tragó duro y agradeció que era de noche o ella habría visto la tremenda sorpresa y sonrojo en todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué? A... Akane ¿Estás segura?

—No quiero que enfermes y menos que duermas mal por mí, vamos solamente dormiremos... Pervertido.

Ambos rieron y caminaron juntos a la habitación.

Akane entró en la cama y se recostó en seguida dándole la espalda tratando de aparentar que no estaba nerviosa por tenerlo cerca, porque ni dormida podía pasar por alto que la sola presencia de Ranma era suficiente para perderse en él.

—De... De verdad estás loco, la noche es demasiado fresca para que duermas en el piso.

—Tengo qué cuidarte—Contestó queriendo sonar seguro y no mostrar la ansiedad que lo carcomía por estar a su lado.

—Creo que estás un poco paranoico ¿De qué me cuidas?

No podía decirle lo que sentía, no quería asustarla, alterarla o peor aún, alejarla de él.

—Tu papá no está y yo prometí que te cuidaría desde el momento en que Kasumi quiso ofenderte, además, no conocemos esta casa.

Se giró para mirarlo encontrándose con su gallardo rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Comenzó a quitar el cabello negro que caía desordenadamente sobre su frente.

—¿En serio estás tan preocupado?

Ranma sintió el corazón en la garganta golpeando furioso dentro de sí, el calor punzante y doloroso que avanzaba en todo su cuerpo y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, la caricia de Akane era tan quemante como sanadora, tímida y demandante en un sentimiento que él no había experimentado jamás, veía sus ojos llenos de fuego. Sí, las mismas brazas de la historia era lo que existía en la mirada de Akane y por poco saltaba sobre ella a través de las sábanas si no es porque estaba petrificado de los pies a la cabeza creciendo como todo un hombre.

Ella no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, solo reaccionaba a su cuerpo, fue su brazo el que libremente se aventuró para llegar al rostro varonil de Ranma, ese contacto con él la había dejado trastornada por completo e incapaz de pensar en lo que podía suceder, ambos se miraron, los ojos, los labios entreabiertos y clamando por ese beso que no se atrevía a llegar, sintieron su propia respiración entrecortada y querían emitir una palabra que moría en el nudo de su estómago porque era ahogada por el deseo clamando por salir de ellos.

Entonces al intentar hablar, la voz de Ranma fue sustituida por un quejido lastimero que sonaba a todo menos a gallardía rompiendo toda la magia y sensualidad del momento; la fuerza del joven no existió porque parecía que volvía a sus años de adolescente y que apenas le estaba cambiando la voz.

La carcajada de Akane los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, él la acompaño riendo a sus anchas no solo por el ridículo que acababa de hacer sino por sentirse cómodo a su lado.

—Creo que mejor dormimos.

—Está bien Akane, vamos a dormir.

La luz matinal iluminó a Ranma sobre su lado derecho y de espaldas con la cabeza de Akane clavada en su columna, los brazos de la niña y sus piernas estaban completamente estirados y ella totalmente atravesada en diagonal en la cama.

Abrió los ojos espantada al momento en que escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola a lo lejos.

—¡Ranma, levántate ya llegaron! —Gritó alarmada empujándolo fuera de la cama.

—¡Ah! Pero qué ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me aventaste?!

—¡Porque nuestros padres ya están aquí!

—¡Carajos! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Sal por la ventana.

—¿Y si me mato?

—Ay claro que no ¿No eres artista marcial?

—¿Y qué yo vuelo?

—Akane ya despierta hija, vamos a desayunar— Se escuchó la voz de su padre acercándose a la puerta.

—¡Vete!

Saltó. Pero hacia abajo de la cama justo a tiempo antes de que Shoun entrara a la habitación.

—Akane ya llegamos…

—Hola papá, buenos días ¿Có… Cómo les fue?

—Cansado hija, llegamos muy tarde al laboratorio y no conseguimos lugar para pasar la noche así que nos quedamos en la estación, dormimos muy poco, pero en cuanto amaneció regresamos ¿Y tú?

—¡Bien! Todo bien papá.

—Alístate hija tenemos que salir y seguir buscando, te veo abajo.

—¡Claro papá!

Ya le había dado la espalda cuando se giró para verla de nuevo.

—Por cierto… ¿Has visto a Ranma?

—¿Yo? No ¿Por qué?

—Porque no está abajo y Nodoka lo busca.

—No… No lo he visto. A lo mejor salió a caminar.

—Por supuesto… Bien, me voy… Um Akane…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estabas muy cansada?

—Un poco papá ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando subía las escaleras, juro que te escuché roncar.

Shoun sonrió dándole la espalda de nuevo a Akane, por esta ocasión pasaría por alto el pie del joven que se asomaba por debajo de la cobija, la prueba de que ambos eran sumamente torpes y era casi seguro que no habían hecho nada la noche anterior.

—Ya se fue, puedes salir.

—¿Se dio cuenta?

—Creo que no, pero es mejor que salgas ya.

—Está bien ¡Buenos días, bella Akane! —Dijo esto besando la frente y las mejillas de la chica tomándola del rostro por sorpresa, no dejó que se repusiera del asombro porque Ranma ya volaba por la ventana camino al jardín, mientras Akane luchaba por mantener el corazón en su cuerpo porque su alma traicionera ya había sido robada por él.

Mientras los demás se preparaban para salir a explorar la selva, la niña Tendo se vistió con unos pantalones de gabardina verdes olivo y un top negro, así como una camisa holgada de algodón de manga tres cuartos abierta, se puso unos anteojos que Ranma creía le quedaban enormes, pero aun así lucía muy linda e inteligente, usó un paliacate amarrado a la cabeza para protegerse del sol y unos botines negros que se veían muy cómodos para caminar.

—Y bien ¿Dónde dejaste las ametralladoras pequeña Rambo?

—Están escondidas en mi sostén— Contestó sonriendo— Vamos a salir a campo abierto y no sé qué animales existen. Así que debemos ir con ropa que nos permita movernos y nos proteja.

—Y yo que pensé que con solo repelente para mosquitos estaría bien.

—Quédate a mi lado niño de la ciudad. Ahora me toca cuidarte— Dijo guiñándole un ojo al periodista con coquetería y él tuvo que contenerse con toda su alma para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla como loco.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la carreta no sube hasta los límites y tendremos que llegar caminando.

—Está bien padre, andando todos—Contestó Akane tomando su mochila y despidiéndose de sus anfitrionas.

Salieron de nueva cuenta a la selva, subiendo por una enorme pendiente que hacía que el aire se sintiera un poco más pesado y denso por la altura. La vegetación era aún más basta en ese lugar y Akane albergó la esperanza de que encontrarían la respuesta a lo que sucedía en Ryugenzawa.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro con suficiente espacio para pasa la noche, en seguida montaron el campamento y comenzaron a buscar.

—Muy bien, estableceremos un perímetro de búsqueda primero. Necesitamos encontrar hongos de colores llamativos o flores brillantes e inclusive ranas de estas mismas características, algún hueso de animal o pelo, cualquier cosa deben notificármela en seguida.

—Akane por favor dígame ¿Por qué estamos buscando esto?

—Es muy simple Shinnosuke, aun y cuando Sayuri cree que un ser mágico vino a salvarla o que los hombres de Tomoe vieron animales enormes y no se sabe qué mato a ese tipo, mi trabajo no es creer en leyendas ni espíritus. En primer lugar, debo descartar que existan alucinaciones en todas las personas y eso puede deberse a tres cosas: Narcóticos, animales o plantas y enfermedades.

—¿Cree que estamos locos Akane?

—No. Pero la ley me marca un protocolo de investigación a seguir y lo primero es analizar a las personas, revisar historiales médicos y buscar una explicación lógica basada en la ciencia. Hace un tiempo en Okinawa un hombre juró haber visto extraterrestres en el páramo donde pastaba su ganado y paso toda la noche subido en un árbol llorando de terror, lo que sucedió realmente es que en esa parte crecieron unas extrañas flores que en primavera sueltan esporas durante la noche y son altamente alucinógenas, el hombre estaba intoxicado, nunca hubo alienígenas.

—Aquí no hay nada de eso.

—No puede saberlo. Inclusive si alguien viajó y compró una planta o un animal o comió algo puede ser suficiente para cambiar el equilibrio y provocar muchos problemas. Los análisis de Sayuri, el agua y la tierra nos darán algunas respuestas. Ahora bien, todavía tenemos la gran incógnita sobre lo que mató al atacante de la chica, eso sí pudo ser un animal que inclusive no conocemos, por lo tanto, es nuestro deber buscarlo y protegerlo si es el caso.

—Está bien señorita, haremos lo que usted nos diga—Contestó el sacerdote suspirando resignado—¿Buscamos?

Durante toda la tarde examinaron la zona, sin embargo, lo que llegaban a ver sospechoso era inmediatamente localizado por Akane en el compendio o eran plantas que reconocía, inclusive casi todo era comestible lo que eliminó la primera teoría de Akane.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena todos se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata a descansar.

—Disculpe padre hay algo que me gustaría que me aclarara.

—Claro Akane, dígame.

—No quiero ofender a nadie, pero no pude evitar notar que las condiciones en las que viven las hermanas no son las mismas que las de las personas del pueblo ¿Es por lo próspero de su negocio?

—Sé a lo que se refiere Akane y no, no ofende a nadie, es muy natural su pregunta puesto que se nota la diferencia en las comodidades que ellas tienen. Que yo sepa todo se debe a que su negocio es muy estable, pero existe un rumor con respecto a sus bienes.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Se dice que ellos eran muy pobres, aunque tenían una pequeña parcela por estos rumbos no había mucho que pudieran obtener, pero, un día para su buena suerte supuestamente el papá de las chicas encontró unas piedras preciosas, unos dicen que, en su tierra, otros dicen que en una cueva cerca de aquí y que las vendió en Tokio y con eso invirtió en el arreglo de su casa y la inversión del negocio de jaleas y mermeladas.

—¿Ellas tiene la marca registrada de las mermeladas?

—Claro que sí Ranma, se llama Diamond Fruit.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Shinnosuke sonreía.

—Sí, aunque no lo crean Diamond Fruit es la empresa de Yuka y Sayuri.

—Pero padre, ellas son casi millonarias, es una empresa exitosa y muy comercial, jamás me imaginé que esas chicas son las dueñas, no viven en la opulencia.

—Bueno, en primer lugar no están acostumbradas a vivir así, y como la empresa está en Tokio, ellas viajan a veces hacia allá pero tienen una vida muy tranquila en este lugar que está muy apartado, de hecho nunca han querido llamar la atención de nadie, ellas han vacacionado en todo el mundo pero no hacen alarde de nada y siempre que se les pide apoyo para algo lo dan pero intentan pasar desapercibidas, las mermeladas que hacen aquí en casa no tienen marca y las distribuyen en negocios locales.

—Entiendo. Vaya sorpresas. Dígame, padre ¿Alguna vez han buscado alguna piedra preciosa en las tierras de Ryugenzawa?

—Creo que sí, cuando el rumor se esparció, pero no encontraron nada ni antes ni ahora, todo es un mito créame que si eso existiera ya tendríamos autos voladores… Por cierto, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señorita Tendo?

—Claro padre, dígame.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros si no encuentra nada?

—Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, todavía no terminamos de revisar todo el terreno.

—Lo entiendo, pero… En el remoto caso de que no se encontrara nada ¿Qué sucedería con mi pueblo?

—¿Con su pueblo?

—Señorita Akane, si ustedes no encuentran una explicación se irán ¿Cierto? El documental no tendría ni una razón de ser y entonces todo esto se olvidará y nadie podrá ayudarnos.

—Bueno, sobre el documental debe hablarlo con la señora Nodoka que es la representante de la revista, y si no encontramos nada sería muy difícil solicitar ayuda de la policía. Pero si hay al menos un indicio en el agua, en las plantas o algo, por mínimo que sea sí podremos pedir la intervención de las autoridades.

Nodoka miró a su hijo que a su vez seguía la conversación de Akane con el sacerdote, se veía un poco frustrado y ella en seguida pensó que Ranma debía estar sintiéndose mal por mentirle a la niña Tendo sobre quiénes eran en realidad.

—Padre—Habló Nodoka— Le prometo que ayudaremos, quédese tranquilo, si no hay nada, entonces nuestra revista apoyará a Ryugenzawa hablando sobre lo variado de su comercio y buscaremos la forma de voltear los ojos del gobierno hacia acá… Pero por ahora es tiempo de descansar. Akane linda tú dormirás conmigo, los demás acomódense como puedan. Buenas noches.

Akane sintió mucho frío a medida que la noche avanzaba, despertó y miró a la señora Saotome durmiendo apaciblemente y no entendió como es que no sentía molestia alguna; así que decidió ir a preguntarle a su padre si tenía una manta extra para poder abrigarse la pijama de Ranma era cálida pero no lograba hacerla entrar en calor.

Salió a la noche y sorpresivamente afuera hacía un agradable tiempo caluroso en una madrugada clara y diáfana, entonces ¿Por qué ella y solo ella sentía tanto frío en la tienda? Iba a entrar a dormir de nuevo cuando escuchó ruido entre la selva, no se asustó porque no era un sonido pesado sino de pequeños pasitos. Regresó a buscar su linterna y cuando iba a salir de nuevo una voz la paralizó.

—¿A dónde rayos vas?

—¡Carajo!

—No grites o despertarás a todos.

—¡Me asustaste!

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué no dijiste que nadie iba solo a ningún lado?

—Solo quería ver lo que está haciendo ruido por aquí, debe ser algún animal iba a asustarlo y regresar a dormir.

De nueva cuenta sonó algo entre las plantas interrumpiéndolos. Miraron alrededor, pero a pesar de que la luna los iluminaba, no lograban ver del todo el panorama. Akane comenzó a caminar en dirección al ruido.

—Ven Ranma, vamos a investigar.

—Está bien, pero yo voy por delante, dame esa linterna y ve siempre detrás de mí.

—Deja de tratarme como una bebé.

—Yo tengo qué cuidarte y si no obedeces te muerdo un cachete.

—Jajaja eres un tonto.

—Sht, escucha hay algo en esos arbustos.

—¡Veré qué es!

—Tú quédate atrás.

Caminaron con calma, pero sigilosos tratando de agudizar su oído ya que la jungla no estaba dormida, a lo lejos se escuchaban grillos, sapos y aleteos, susurros de todo tipo de animales, pero ellos buscaban en particular algo que se erguía en dos pies.

Cada vez que se detenían seguros de no escuchar ya nada y no ver a ningún animal el sonido nuevamente se hacía presente, parecía que les indicaba por dónde debían seguir aunque en realidad no lograban identificar claramente de dónde venía puesto que se escuchaba en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo, no se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que habían avanzado hasta que Ranma de repente tuvo la sensación de ser observado y regresó ese presentimiento sobre algo que venía por Akane, entonces se detuvo de inmediato.

—Ranma ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué saliste de la tienda de campaña?

—Tenía mucho frío, iba a pedirle una manta a mi padre cuando escuché el ruido.

El reportero cerró los ojos y se maldijo internamente por ser tan idiota y haber caído, nunca hizo frío todo era una trampa para atraerla y él la había puesto en peligro.

—Debemos volver.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya nos alejamos demasiado.

—Pero…

—Nada. Por favor, Akane no discutas conmigo vámonos ya, sube a mi espalda y…

Justo detrás de ellos escucharon claramente los pasos sobre la hojarasca y la tierra acercándose cada vez más y el miedo los invadió, no voltearon, pero los pensamientos de Ranma ya se encontraban a mil por hora planeando lo que haría, instintivamente colocó a Akane detrás de él protegiéndola con todo su cuerpo mientras ambos veían cómo se movía un enorme helecho que de inmediato iluminaron con la linterna.

—Si te digo que corras te vas.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Ya escuchaste y tú tampoco discu…

De pronto lo vieron.

Un pequeñísimo hombrecillo de yukata café apoyado en un bastón salió de la planta, tenía algunos mechones de cabello blanco alrededor de la cabeza y que en conjunto con las arrugas de su rostro delataban una avanzada edad, pero a pesar de eso dos ojitos brillantes y vivaces eran lo que más llamaba la atención de él y la sonrisa amigable que los saludaba.

—Ranma mira, un duende—Susurró la chica.

—No creo que sea un duende.

—Buenas noches majestades—Saludó el hombrecito por fin con una voz cantarina haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Um bu… Buenas noches, señor duen…

—¡Akane! — Bufó Ranma.

—¡Perdón! ¿Está usted perdido señor?

—No princesa. De hecho, la estaba esperando, créame que me alegra mucho verla.

—¡¿Y para qué la quiere ver eh?!

—Vaya príncipe, ha olvidado los antiguos modales.

—No soy un príncipe soy Ranma Saotome y deje de llamar princesa a Akane ¿Qué busca y qué quiere aquí?

El Hombre sonrió amigablemente.

—Disculpe si lo ofendí, pero no puedo dirigirme de otra manera hacia usted.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¿Quién es y qué quiere?

—Ranma cálmate, señor por favor díganos ¿Quién es usted y por qué nos llama príncipes?

—Es lógico que no me recuerden, han pasado muchos siglos y ustedes han tomado una forma humana por lo que debo comenzar desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Happosai, soy un mensajero de los dioses y los llamo príncipes porque ustedes son las reencarnaciones del espíritu del Dragón de Fuego y del Caballo Salvaje.

—Ok, buenas noches señor duende. Vámonos Akane.

—¡Alto! — La voz del hombrecillo se convirtió de repente en un furioso viento que se asomaba entre los árboles haciéndolos moverse violentamente, Ranma lo escuchó fuerte y ronco y enseguida su imaginación lo llevó a pensar en piedras chocando entre sí y cayendo sobre ellos, abrazó a Akane haciendo que se acuclillara en el suelo y poniéndose encima para protegerla, ambos vieron como Happosai los miraba tranquilo sin que el viento lo tocara, estaba inmutable.

Entonces tocó el suelo ligeramente con su bastón. Al hacerlo, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla completamente porque vieron algo que jamás habían visto en su vida, algo que no tenía precedentes y que escapaba de toda lógica y ciencia, algo que no olvidarían jamás: Todo lo que alcanzaban a ver se iluminó. Los árboles, plantas y el mismo suelo era de brillantes colores verdes y azules neón, vivos e increíbles y el viento ondeaba por todo su cuerpo haciendo imposible de creer lo que estaban viviendo.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando Akane?! ¡¿De dónde carajos salió esa luz?!— Gritó tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre el fuerte viento.

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo lo sé!? ¡Él lo hizo con su bastón!

—¡No debiste decirle duende!

—¡Tú le gritaste! — Ranma puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oiga Happosai, le creemos, ya basta de esto!

El mensajero sonrió de nuevo amigable y golpeó otra vez el suelo, al instante todo cesó repentinamente.

Ranma y Akane cayeron sobre la hojarasca en medio de la oscura noche jadeando y asustados a más no poder.

—Ruego me disculpen majestades, pero si no les demostraba quién soy ustedes se irían sin dejarme darles un mensaje importante.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

—¡Ranma basta! Si no lo dejas hablar no podremos saber, ya sé que estás asustado y yo también, pero por favor deja de ser tan impulsivo. Señor— Dijo encarando al mensajero— Si soy su princesa le demando que me aclare su identidad y me entregue el mensaje del que habla, además, necesito que me diga quién lo mandó.

—Por supuesto majestad, como ya le dije soy el mensajero de los dioses, ustedes y yo nos conocimos hace muchísimo tiempo en el inicio del mundo, sin embargo, no tenían esta forma que hoy adoptaron. Me parece que el día de hoy les contaron una historia ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Joven Príncipe los he estado observando desde que llegaron aquí y creo que se ha dado cuenta, desperté en el momento en que pisaron esta tierra y es mi deber estar a su lado en todo momento.

—¿Nos ha estado espiando?

—No amo, no es así, verá, su naturaleza divina me llama a estar cerca porque soy su sirviente.

—Ah, así que eres tú el que me ha dado tantos problemas.

—Sí amo lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención asustarlos, especialmente a su majestad que es el guardián de la princesa.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos. Ranma a pesar de lo que había visto no estaba dispuesto a creer tan fácilmente en las palabras de un ancianito mirón.

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros según usted y qué tiene que ver la historia que nos contó Sayuri?

—En realidad joven amo la historia es cierta, ambos vinieron al mundo como espíritus guardianes de la tierra y antes de su sacrificio era llamados El Dragón Rojo y El Caballo del Bosque, los dos regalaron a la humanidad el fuego y la sabiduría y cuando eso sucedió se convirtieron en dioses mayores y ascendieron al cielo, desde ese entonces son nobleza entre las deidades, son muy poderosos y antiguos.

—Bien. Supongamos que le creo y todo suena muy bonito, pero en realidad no tenemos ningún poder sobrenatural, yo soy periodista y Akane es bióloga así que creo que se equivoca de personas.

—No es así, no me equivoco, aún en el plano espiritual existen reglas; el mundo ha cambiado y ya no existen seres como antes, los humanos se asustarían mucho si aparecieran dragones en el cielo o caballos descomunales en la tierra, por eso, si una deidad debe bajar al reino de los hombres debe ser mediante la reencarnación y siempre en humanos. Ustedes no tienen poderes por ahora porque deben despertarlos, pero existen rasgos en su personalidad que indican la superioridad de su origen. Mi señora Akane usted se ha visto herida en sus peleas en torneos; cuando las jóvenes del colegio Seinan lastimaron a todas sus compañeras en la competencia en karate usted las enfrentó a todas y las derrotó en conjunto ¿No le pareció rara tanta fuerza? Lo mismo cuando derrotó a la Rosa Negra aun y cuando su tobillo estaba sumamente lastimado.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —Preguntó la chica totalmente absorta.

—Veo en sus recuerdos, se lo que sintió en todo momento, también veo en los suyos amo, sé que odia las injusticias y que quiere lograr todo por sí mismo, es demasiado orgulloso y cuando le han ofrecido cosas fáciles no las toma porque en su corazón sabe que hay una lucha que tendrá que librar con su propia fuerza y es un hombre demasiado protector, vino aquí más por su madre y sus amigos que por usted, siempre intenta ayudar a los menos afortunados y detesta los abusos.

Cuando nadie quería investigar en lugares peligrosos usted se ofrecía y siempre sabía dónde y cómo buscar ¿Cierto? Toda la vida ha sabido que es diferente y ha buscado esa otra parte de usted.

—¿La otra parte de mí?

—La señorita Akane por supuesto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No se avergüence príncipe es lógico, igual que en la historia, es su protector. Um, sin embargo…

—Sin embargo ¿Qué?

—Es que… En el pasado eran amigos y ahora creo que…

—¡Happosai!

—¿¡Sí príncipe!?

—¡No te distraigas y danos el mensaje ya!

—Oh, sí alteza, bien, debo entregarles esto.

De su yukata, Happosai sacó dos sencillos collares cuyos dijes eran de un hermoso, reluciente y brillante cristal.

—Esto es para ustedes majestades.

—¿Son los collares de la historia?

—Exactamente señorita, el príncipe Águila es quien les otorga este regalo.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—En la montaña mi señora, ansioso de verlos, si me permiten podríamos ir ahora.

—Nada de eso amigo, Akane no va a ir a ninguna montaña y menos para ver a un pajarraco.

—No es un pajarraco, es un príncipe y una deidad.

—No me importa si es un flamenco, si el cotorro ese quiere vernos que venga.

—Le daré su mensaje amo.

—Ya basta Ranma, Happosai ¿Cómo funciona el collar?

—Tienen que usarlo, el rojo es el de usted señorita y el azul lógicamente es del príncipe, no despertarán en seguida, el espíritu que se encuentra dentro del cristal saldrá en el momento en que ustedes necesiten probar su fuerza y valor.

—¿Por qué quiere vernos?

—Quiere pedir su ayuda señorita.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí Happosai? ¿El señor Águila tiene que ver?

—La aldea corre peligro majestad y sí, el príncipe está buscando protegerla y para eso los necesita, pero yo no puedo decirles más porque debe ser mi amo Águila quien se los diga.

—Bien ¿Eso es todo?

—No mi señor, el príncipe me pide que les advierta que son vulnerables no despertando su poder y que va a necesitar de su ayuda, por eso les ruego que reconsideren verlo.

—Ya sabes nuestra respuesta.

—Lo entiendo majestad, hasta pronto príncipes.

En un parpadeo el hombrecillo desapareció ante sus ojos y en su lugar solo escucharon los ruidos de la selva y la noche.

—Volvamos Akane—Dijo comenzando a caminar y tomándola de la mano.

—¿Nos pondremos el collar?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso creíste todas sus patrañas?

—No lo sé ¿Cómo te explicas el viento?

—Eso pudo ser coincidencia.

—Tal vez, pero ¿Y las luces? Tú las viste igual que yo.

—Posiblemente estemos alucinando, tú dijiste que podría haber plantas tóxicas.

—Si fuera el caso, no tendríamos la misma alucinación, además, los detalles de mis combates ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Ay Akane por favor, seguro lo leyó en alguna gaceta o en internet, eso no es tan complicado y las luces…

—Puede ser una bioluminiscencia natural… Um, después de todo, creo que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo, no podemos creer lo que nos dijo un viejito Vouyerista que piensa que somos la reencarnación de unos fantasmas piromaníacos.

—Claro, aunque me da curiosidad conocer al dichoso príncipe.

—¡Oye compórtate! y respeta a tu protector, niñita.

—Vaya que estás insoportablemente celoso esta noche Ranma, ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dormir.

—¿Celoso yo? Solo estoy tratando de cuidarte, aunque no sé para qué me molesto, si quieres ponerte el collar y creerle a ese viejillo que tiene cara de roba calzones adelante yo me largo a dormir.

—¡Eres un nefasto Ranma!

—¡Y tú una niña terca!

—¡Bien! — Se gritaron ambos a pocos metros del campamento y enojados por primera vez.

El día siguiente todos los expedicionarios lo pasaron buscando evidencias, Ranma y Akane se miraban enojados sin dirigirse la palabra por la mañana, para la tarde solo se veían expectantes y para la hora de la cena ambos rogaban porque el otro diera el primer paso para que pudieran hablar.

Los demás, aunque notaron el distanciamiento de los chicos no emitieron comentario alguno ya que no había distracciones y trabajaban aún más rápido en revisar la tierra y tomar muestras, pasaron un día más buscando y a la tercera mañana decidieron volver al pueblo a revisar la laguna que era lo único que faltaba.

Pese a que no se dirigían la palabra, Ranma siempre estuvo muy al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Akane, inclusive cuando al tratar de bajar se resbaló, él la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo que cayera y de inmediato le preguntó si estaba bien.

Akane por su parte estaba triste sin él, no entendía por qué, pero de cierta manera ella sí creía las cosas que Happosai les había contado y le dolía el que Ranma no diera lugar a dudas, tal vez necesitaba más pruebas de que en ese lugar había algo que la ciencia no podría explicar.

Lo extrañó esos días y cuando él la ayudo a no caerse y lo vio tan preocupado por ella decidió que ese era el momento de retirar la ridícula ley del hielo en la que se encontraban y hacer las paces.

Llegando a la iglesia, una enorme camioneta propiedad de Kasumi Tomoe los esperaba en la puerta.

Ella bajó vistiendo un entallado vestido negro a los hombros y llevando consigo canastas con lo que parecían vinos y quesos, además de carnes frías y pan.

—Buen día a todos—Saludó con una radiante sonrisa que irritó mucho más a Ranma de lo que ya estaba—Veo que vienen de analizar la montaña, les traje estas cosas para que puedan comer.

—No nos gustan las cosas envenenadas Kasumi muchas gracias.

—Padre, nada está envenenado, de hecho, yo comeré con ustedes.

—¿Sabe niña? Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir con una bruja como usted si quiere pasar hágalo, pero no espere que me porte amable porque eso no va a suceder.

—Muchas gracias por sus presentes, señorita Tomoe, lamentablemente desayunaremos después porque en estos momentos la señora Nodoka y yo debemos ir a la ciudad a dejar las muestras que recolectamos.

—Oh claro lo entiendo Doctor Tendo, pero esperaba poder platicar con ustedes durante el desayuno.

—¿Sabes Shoun? Las muestras no se contaminarán por una hora que tomemos; desayunemos con ella—Solicitó Nodoka tomando del brazo al doctor y conduciéndolo hacia la iglesia—¿Shinnosuke nos permite pasar con Kasumi?

—Adelante, pero yo me voy con Tofú, de ninguna manera compartiré la mesa con esa horrible mujer.

—Hasta luego padre—Contestó la empresaria maliciosa.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y la tomó por el brazo para hablarle al oído.

—Por favor no tomes nada de lo que te de esa mujer.

—Tú tampoco—Contestó hosca.

—Si no como ella lo verá sospechoso y la que no le agrada eres tú… Por favor hazme caso—Rogó sinceramente.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Ambos se miraron largamente hasta que Ranma se vio sorprendido por los brazos de Akane que rodearon su cintura de repente recargándose en su pecho.

—¿Ya no estás enojado?

Él la miró y le sonrió ampliamente pellizcando la linda mejilla rosada de la niña la abrazándola después.

—Claro que no, boba.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, no me gustó que dijeras que querías conocer al príncipe… Puedo ser muy celoso chiquilla bonita—Contestó dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti tonto, desayunaré la fruta que nos dieron las hermanas cuando regresamos ¿Entramos?

—Claro preciosa—Dijo tomándola de nuevo de la mano.

En la iglesia todos compartían los víveres que la empresaria había llevado mientras Akane estaba en la cocina de la casa del sacerdote preparando su desayuno.

Cuando apareció, entró con un plato vistoso de diversas frutas rebanadas y acomodadas de una manera tan curiosa que parecía que formaban una carita sonriente.

—Tu ensalada se ve deliciosa Akane.

—Oh, gracias Ranma podemos compartirla si quieres, hay más fruta adentro.

No terminó de decirlo cuando el chico ya tomaba la ensalada en sus manos comiendo un bocado y dándole otro a Akane con singular alegría.

Cuando Kasumi los miró tontear coqueteando le resultó difícil creer que un hombre tan apuesto como Ranma se desviviera por una niña tan insignificante como Akane, no le veía nada en especial era pequeña de estatura y demasiado delgada para su gusto, en comparación con ella no representaba gran belleza ya que era mucho más alta, acuerpada y de mucho mejor gusto al vestir ¿Acaso tenía un lindo carácter para que Ranma la tratara de manera tan especial? Lo averiguaría, es más lo probaría porque nada sería más divertido que ver a esa tonta chiquilla celosa.

Hizo una llamada desde su radio y tras solo unos minutos apareció con un tremendo pastel rebosante de brillante y jugosa fruta.

—Mire Ranma— Le habló al chico de manera coqueta acercándose a él con el postre— Mandé traer en seguida un pastel de frutas para usted, veo que le encantan.

—La verdad señorita, le agradezco la molestia, pero ya terminé de comer desde hace un rato, la ensalada estaba deliciosa.

—Oh, pero le prometo que le encantará; mis cocineros siempre tienen todo a la mano para hacer enseguida lo que les pido, además son frutas más que frescas y mejores que una simple ensalada.

Ranma había sido muy amable con esa mujer que realmente no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero ya era suficiente de tratar de menospreciar a Akane, él supuso que Kasumi la envidiaba porque a pesar de que Tomoe era a la vista exuberante, la que despertaba las miradas de los hombres de su grupo y de la aldea era Akane, inclusive la del doctor Tofú y el sacerdote, aunque le pesara debía reconocerlo, Akane tenía algo que no podía explicar, era como si a su paso deslumbrara y alejara la oscuridad, su presencia hacía sentir al otro bondad y amistad y mirarla deleitaba no solo su vista sino su alma ¿Sería acaso cierta su naturaleza divina? Estaba dudoso en contestar lo que quería puesto que no necesitaba que Akane ganara más rencor de esa pesada mujer, sin embargo, esta vez no podía quedarse callado.

—Honestamente Kasumi, no me gusta la fruta, sino que me gusta todo lo que Akane me de y en segundo lugar las cosas tan dulces me hostigan y me dan asco. Compártalo con los demás, por mi parte no quiero, gracias. Ven Akane creo que quiero más ensalada.

Kasumi se sorprendió por la respuesta del reportero y de haber sido por ella le habría restregado a ese par de imbéciles todo el pastel entero ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a hacerle semejante desplante? ¡Todos rogaban por un poco de su riqueza, por un poco de su atención! Y él la estaba rechazando sin ningún reparo y a su juicio todo era por esa pequeña zorra de Tendo, pero se la cobraría sin dudarlo y con creces.

—Señorita Tomoe—Dijo Nodoka tratando de aligerar la tensión— Dijo Usted que quería hablar sobre algo con nosotros ¿Qué es?

—Realmente no era nada señora Saotome—Contestó apenas conteniéndose—Solo quería informarles que mi mansión está en remodelación, así que me verán un poco más aquí en el pueblo.

—Ah... Ya veo ¿Hay algún motivo especial para que haya remodelado en estos momentos?

—No, para nada, solo por aburrimiento.

—Bueno en todo caso, me alegra mucho tenerla por aquí.

—Gracias. Y dígame Shoun ¿Han encontrado algo?

—Solo plantas señorita.

Antes de partir a la ciudad, Shoun tomó muestras de tierra y agua de la laguna, de la misma manera se llevó un pez y les pidió sangre a Hiroshi, Daisuke y por último a Shinnosuke.

Después se fue con Nodoka a la ciudad mientras el equipo revisaba meticulosamente la laguna.

Al anochecer el doctor Tendo y la señora Saotome regresaron a la aldea.

Cuando entraron a la iglesia llevaban un semblante serio y preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo papá?

—Entregamos todo al laboratorio y nos dieron los resultados del material anterior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraron?

—Ese es el problema, no hay nada. Sayuri está limpia e inclusive no hay indicios de alta en potasio. El agua es completamente normal y la tierra tampoco muestra alteraciones. No hay nada.

—¡Carajo! Y nosotros no encontramos algo sospechoso.

—Eso no es lo peor señorita— Dijo Nodoka uniéndose con Ranma a la conversación que sostenían sus colegas.

—El ministerio de salud nos advirtió que los resultados de las nuevas muestras estarán en cuarenta y ocho horas y es el mismo tiempo que tenemos para entregar evidencia sustentable o cerrarán la investigación por parte de gobierno y no se hará el documental.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso!

—Pueden y lo harán hija.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer Kasumi Tomoe tiene amigos muy influyentes. Nunca había pasado algo así, siempre se respetaba el tiempo establecido para investigar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora doctor Shoun?

—¿Tú qué opinas Akane?

—Hay un lugar en el que no hemos buscado y tal vez podría hacernos ganar un poco de tiempo.

—Haremos lo que usted diga señorita Tendo.

—Posiblemente no tenga nada qué ver, pero creo firmemente que debemos ir a la cueva que se encuentra en las afueras, donde supuestamente se encontraban las piedras preciosas.

—Claro, si encontramos al menos un grano de algo valioso podríamos pedir más tiempo.

—¿Partimos ahora Akane?

—No Ranma. Debemos tener mucho cuidado con Tomoe, ella podría sospechar, nos iremos mañana después del almuerzo, pero diremos que vamos a las afueras de nuevo solo a revisar una última vez antes de irnos. Disimulen tranquilidad y parezcan contentos de que nos vamos ya, díselo a Ryoga y a Mousse, que estén muy atentos pero que parezcan indiferentes. Que ella piense que nada malo está pasando y que solo vinimos a perder el tiempo.

—Eres tan tonta como un zorro mi querida Akane—Dijo orgullosa Nodoka abrazándola—Bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora vamos a descansar.

Al otro día y después del desayuno Ranma llamó a Mousse y Ryoga.

—¿Me acompañan a la clínica del doctor Tofú?

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Um... No precisamente P-Chan, yo, voy a devolverle algo y necesito hablar con ustedes—Contestó rojo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué está pasando? Ayer tu suegro se veía preocupado— Dijo el joven de anteojos mientras caminaban por el pueblo hacia la clínica.

—¡El doctor Tendo! Y mi madre trajeron malas noticias.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron con suma atención.

—Resulta que los resultados son negativos, no tenemos nada, pero eso no es lo peor, el gobierno quiere que entreguemos algo en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas o la investigación se cierra.

—Esos malditos...

—Lo sé Ryoga.

—¿No será por la mujer fatal?

—Es lo que piensa el doctor Shoun, ciego.

—¿Y solo nos vamos a ir, así como así? Ranma no podemos permitirlo, necesito asegurar a Akary y a mi bebé.

—Precisamente por eso subiremos de nuevo a las afueras y buscaremos la cueva que nos contó Shinnosuke.

—Gracias Ranma. Por cierto ¿Hay alguna pista de quién es la persona que manipuló la información?

—No, pensábamos que teníamos el tiempo de investigar bien... Otra cosa chicos, si viene Tomoe no hablen con ella más que lo necesario, disimulen y finjan demencia con el tema de irnos.

—Entendido ¿Qué es lo que vas a devolverle al doctor?

—Em... No, nada Mousse solo era un pretexto para salir con ustedes e investigar un poco la clínica—Dijo el chico rojo a más no poder, porque en realidad sí necesitaba dejar cierto paquete que su madre tomó—Si no está entraré al consultorio y ustedes vigilan la parte del pequeño hospital y ven qué encuentran.

Cuando llegaron con el médico, notaron que estaba abierto, pero el consultorio se encontraba vacío así que Ranma entró a un pequeño cuartito bastante limpio y normal, había una camilla, un librero con bastantes revistas y libros y por último una vitrina con medicamentos; se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el mueble y por el vidrio pudo ver las cajas de preservativos, era lo que buscaba, sin embargo, estaba cerrado con llave ¿Cómo rayos había hecho su madre para robarlos?

De repente escuchó la voz del doctor saludando a sus amigos que habían ido a husmear y ya regresaban.

Simplemente se quedó de pie viendo los libros del médico llamándole uno en particular la atención muy viejo y delgado, nada sobresaliente y en el lomo decía "Breve historia de Ryugenzawa" no supo por qué, pero decidió que debía tomarlo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Tofú entró.

—Hola Ranma qué sorpresa verte aquí, me dijeron tus amigos que querías pedirme algo.

—Ah, sí doctor es que iremos de nuevo a las afueras y quería ver si me prestaba algunas revistas para leer, si tiene algo de plantas mejor, porque no le entiendo mucho a Akane.

—Claro, aquí tengo varias déjame ver, ah, también puedes buscar en esas que están al lado del librero.

¡Bingo! Pensó y en cuanto el doctor le dio la espalda, Ranma sacó el libro y lo escondió.

—Toma Ranma, estas tienen artículos muy bien explicados.

—Gracias Doctor, nos vemos después.

—Eh… Ranma.

—¿Sí doctor?

—Me enteré de que van a revisar las afuera y se irán de la aldea ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí doctor, realmente no encontramos nada, así que no tiene caso quedarnos más.

—Ya veo… Por favor Ranma esfuércense por buscar, no es que piense que no lo han hecho bien, pero por favor prométeme que intentarán más a fondo.

—Claro que sí doctor con Akane es difícil no hacer las cosas bien, ya tomamos muestras de sangre y todo salió bien.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Por favor no se preocupe ¿Quiere ir con nosotros a la ciudad? Podría comparecer ante gobierno y dar su testimonio médico.

—Aunque quisiera Ranma, no podría, después de que se vayan tengo programada la temporada de vacunación oficial y dispongo de pocos días para vacunar a todos aquí y hacer inventarios. Pero confío en que encontrarán algo.

—Lo haremos doctor, lo prometo, Tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

—Adiós Ranma.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—Solo camillas y cajas con medicamentos, nos robamos esto.

Ryoga sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña ampolleta.

—Lo tomamos de una caja que decía vacuna.

—Ah sí, algo me comentó de esto ¿Cómo decidieron cuál robar ciego?

—Había varias cajas, pero los letreros eran blancos esta tenía letras negras. De todas maneras, también tomamos una blanca.

—Tal vez tu suegro pueda mandarlas a analizar y decirnos qué es.

—Hablando de eso y como el marido no declarado de Akane, les advierto que si vuelven a verle las piernas les arranco los ojos, par de cretinos.

—¡Si nos alcanzas nena!

—Ranma ¿Y si vemos de nuevo a Hapy? — Preguntó Akane sentada en la carreta mientras subían por el camino a las afueras.

—Ah, ahora le dices Hapy a ese viejo fisgón.

—No te enojes, es solo que ya no hablamos de eso.

—Estabas molesta conmigo por "Hapy".

—Solo te pregunté si nos pondríamos el collar y te pusiste furioso.

—Ese Happosai tiene cara de ladrón de ropa interior.

—Jajaja de ¿Dónde sacas eso?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde está tu collar?

—En mi mochila ¿Y el tuyo?

—En mi cuello— Contestó Akane descubriendo ligeramente su pecho y mostrándole a Ranma la piedra roja.

—¡¿Por qué te pusiste eso?!

—Me gustó ¿Qué piedra será?

—Una baratija seguramente.

—Anda ponte el tuyo.

—Que no preciosa, que no—Aseguró sonriendo y dándole un beso en la nariz.

—No me importa que seas tan terco si me tratas así.

—Akane... Por favor, si lo vemos o al pajarraco haz lo que te digo, si te pido que corras lo haces, no te pongas en peligro.

—Ranma ya basta. No voy a pelear contigo, pero entiende que no soy una inútil y si no quieres que me vuelva a enojar deja de tratarme como tal.

Él no dijo nada más, tal vez era cierto y estaba propasándose, después de todo Akane siempre iba a estar segura si no la dejaba sola.

Llegaron casi al anochecer y en seguida comenzaron a montar el campamento antes de que los últimos rayos del sol se apagaran.

—Ranma y Akane por favor vayan rápido por madera para la fogata.

—Claro papá ¿Dónde están las linternas? Ya está oscuro.

—En mi mochila, toma.

—Gracias Ranma.

—Doctor Shoun ¿Tiene un minuto?

—Claro muchacho ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando fui a la clínica de Tofú, tomé estas vacunas, parecen iguales, pero una estaba en una caja con letras blancas y esta estaba en letras negras. Por favor ¿Podría analizarlas?

—Por supuesto Ranma ¿Desconfías del doctor?

—Aunque se ha portado bien, sigue siendo el amigo del sacerdote y no puedo confiar en ninguno de los dos.

—Lo entiendo, gracias muchacho.

Al momento de buscar las lámparas Akane encontró el collar azul que le correspondía a su amigo. Entonces se lo escondió en el pecho, era muy obvio que el necio no se lo pondría, así que ella lo traería consigo, ya estaba terminando cuando entonces vio un libro.

—¿Encontraste las linternas?

—Sí ¿Y esto?

—Ah sí... Es que se lo robé a Tofú.

—¿Breve historia de Ryugenzawa?

—Sí, estaba casi escondido, entonces me pregunté por qué y lo traje, tal vez tenga información importante y nos pueda dar algún dato.

—Bien pensado. Pero hay que revisarlo ahora que recogemos leña, si Shinnosuke se da cuenta de que es de Tofú podría decirle que lo tomaste.

—Lo voy a atorar en mi cinturón, vámonos ya.

Caminaron aproximadamente media hora internándose en el bosque, la noche ya había caído por completo y extrañamente se tornó nublada, fría y con húmeda niebla, no era densa, pero les dificultaba ver bien el camino.

—Necesitamos apurarnos ¿Me prestas el libro?

—Sí, espera.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer algún movimiento escucharon de nuevo esos ruidos extraños como de pisadas provenientes de los árboles, solo que esta vez eran más grandes y pesadas.

—Ay no puede ser, ahí viene ese viejito hablador.

—Vamos Ranma, tal vez quiera contarnos otra historia ¡Hey Hapy sal de ahí!

De inmediato y frente a ellos apareció una sombra enorme, alta y oscura sin forma definida, una mezcla de un hombre y vapor, no se veía su rostro ni algo que les permitiera reconocerlo.

—Ese no es Hapy…—Habló la chica con miedo en la voz.

Como un rayo el joven la aventó hacia atrás tanto como pudo haciéndola trastabillar y alejándola de él y de la cosa que estaba frente a ellos.

La sombra se movió pareciendo ver a la niña y Ranma se interpuso.

—Te lo advierto, no te le acerques— Amenazó al ente—Akane... ¡Corre!

La niña Tendo quién solo había estado mirando salió por completo de su estupor con el grito de trueno en la voz de Ranma, pero no podía mover las piernas, parecía clavada en el suelo de tierra mientras la sombra se movía en dirección a ella.

Ranma soltó una tremenda patada que dio de lleno en la zona media de la cosa que iba por Akane haciéndola retroceder. En cuanto hizo contacto con la sombra, el chico entendió que sí tenía un cuerpo y ese humo a su alrededor solo era una treta. Podía detenerlo y no solo eso, acabarlo si intentaba algo.

Se volvió ligeramente a mirar a la niña y la sangre le hirvió al verla de pie detrás de él.

—¡Con un demonio, que huyas!

La chica dio tremendo salto y por fin pudo despegar los pies de la hierba; en ese instante dio la vuelta y corrió, pero solo a ocultarse en un árbol, jamás iba a dejarlo solo, nunca y de ninguna manera.

De nueva cuenta el supuesto espíritu quiso moverse, entonces Ranma tuvo la seguridad de que iba tras la chica. No lo dudó ni un segundo y se abalanzó sobre él.

Lanzó sus puños directo a lo que sería su zona blanda y sintió la dureza de un abdomen, sí, era humano, no había magia, el maldito que quería llevarse a la niña era humano y nada más.

Akane miró cómo el reportero soltaba patadas y puñetazos mientras la sombra solo se movía veloz e intentaba esquivarlo.

—No lo ataca ¡No lo ataca! —Susurró—¡Ranma detente, él no te está atacando!—Gritó desde su escondite.

Al escucharla a su espalda se llenó de ira, no era posible que existiera una mujer así de necia.

Entonces el ente quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero fue regresado de un potente proyectil lanzado por la rodilla del joven y que fue recibido con todo su poder en el pecho del espíritu. Levantó la pierna tanto como su compás se lo permitió y lo descargó con toda fuerza en la cabeza del invasor.

Esta vez sí le había hecho daño o al menos eso pensó porque la sombra cayó en lo que Ranma creyó eran sus rodillas.

Apenas iba a acercarse cuando el humo se levantó tan rápido como se había caído y sin más lo aventó en un violento movimiento de sus brazos. Akane solo lo vio despegar dos metros sobre el piso y estrellarse sin piedad contra un árbol para después aterrizar lánguido y sin sentido en el suelo de hojarasca.

—¡No! —Gritó completamente fuera de sí. Iba a atacar a ese intruso cuando el rubí rojo de su pecho comenzó a brillar tanto como el sol del mediodía y de pronto se vio envuelta en un aura escarlata que de la sorpresa la llevó al dolor en un instante.

Gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, sintió el ardor y el dolor inhumano, quemante y abrazador de su anterior cuerpo, de su vida antigua al ser divina y cuando fue devorada por el fuego al sacrificarse por la humanidad.

Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes rápidas de un mundo prehistórico y una tierra salvaje y joven que nunca había visto antes, se vio volando por el cielo y hablar con un enorme caballo celeste pidiéndole ayuda.

Todo su cuerpo ardía en sufrimiento agonizante mientras se revolcaba en el suelo buscando poner fin a su suplicio, miró sus manos y ya no eran humanas, eran garras de reptil llenas de escamas rojas y brillantes duras como el acero.

El dolor comenzó a cesar de repente y poco a poco sintió que crecía, que se alzaba por encima de los árboles, miró a Ranma y al extraño en el suelo y ella se sintió flotar, alcanzó a ver su vientre delgado de serpiente y oscilante elevándose. Respiró el aire puro de la noche y de sus enormes fosas nasales salió fuego porque ella entendió que ya no era la niña Tendo sino un dragón poderoso lleno de energía y magia antigua.

Abrió los ojos lentamente aún en el suelo y miró a su protector inconsciente y sangrando de la frente y junto a él esa cosa que no tenía rostro ni forma.

Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso que dio paso a una rabia asesina que no había sentido jamás.

—¡Te mataré! —Gritó mientras se levantaba del musgo y daba fuertes y rápidos golpes que caían precisos en el ahora corpóreo espíritu.

Ella sintió su propio poder, no era su fuerza habitual, era algo más que nacía de sus entrañas y se exteriorizaba en terribles golpes que morían en el que había golpeado a Ranma.

La cosa intentó defenderse, pero era inútil, el nacimiento de su Dios interior era implacable; ni siquiera se maravilló cuando de sus manos brotaron bolas de fuego con solo pensarlo y sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo las lanzó contra el ente una y otra vez buscando destruirlo. A pesar de su rapidez no pudo esquivarla por siempre y fue un último proyectil de brazas el que le dio por completo y lo dejó en la tierra.

—Akane...

Se detuvo al escucharlo despertar.

—¿Ranma estás bien? —Preguntó angustiada cargándolo en sus brazos sin esfuerzo—No te muevas, te voy a llevar al pueblo para que te atiendan.

—Estoy bien solo ayúdame a levantarme, no me duele nada.

—Pero estás sangrando.

—De verdad estoy bien y ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué rayos no te fuiste?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te dije que corrieras ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?! ¿no te dije que te fueras?

—Pero…

—¡¿No te dije que te fueras?!

—Esa cosa es más fuerte que tú ¡No podía dejarte aquí!

—Pero ¡¿Por qué te arriesgaste?!

—¡Por ti idiota!

—¡Qué mujer tan terca eres!

Tanto estaban discutiendo que el espíritu los miraba solamente en silencio y sin interrumpir.

—¡No me grites!

—Tú no me grites a mí ¡Que me duele horrible la cabeza! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hubiera dejado que el loco este que parece chimenea te llevara. Es más, ande señor fantasma llévesela de aquí, pero por favor no me la regrese porque es una niña de lo más terca. Anda vete, igual lo matas con tu necedad.

—¡Te abriré otro hoyo en el cabeza cretino!

Diciendo esto Akane tomó de la tierra un solitario y enorme coco y se lo arrojó a Ranma que pese a su herida pudo evitarlo, aterrizando directamente en la cabeza del espíritu haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

Esta vez escucharon el quejido del fantasma.

Era una voz humana. De eso no había duda. Al momento de caer al suelo, la bruma desapareció trayendo claridad a la noche por primera vez.

Entonces lo vieron. Era un hombre, ya no había humo a su alrededor, solo era una persona. Un joven recostado en… Plumas blancas y largas. Vestía un traje que recordaba a la ropa china de una tela muy parecida al satín blanco; reluciente y brillante. En su pecho y pese a las quemaduras podía observarse un escudo bellamente bordado en hijos de seda y oro que formaban claramente un águila al vuelo.

—Creo que sé quién es, Ranma dame la linterna.

Lo iluminaron desde los pies que eran enormes, pero no estaban descalzos, sus piernas largas que a pesar del pantalón se notaban musculosas. La cintura era estrecha en contraste con su ancha espalda y los largos brazos prominentes terminados en finas manos de piel blanca que extrañamente lucían unas largas uñas puntiagudas.

Se habían equivocado, sí tenía un rostro, no podían verlo bien porque todo el largo cabello rubio le caía encima.

Akane se agachó sobre él y le volteó la cara con cuidado.

Se dieron cuenta de que tenía dos mechones de cabello rojo colgando de la frente donde una especie de tiara con una preciosa esmeralda brillante lo adornaba ¿Era eso el símbolo de su origen? Akane lo iluminó despacio; era un joven muy apuesto, de no más de veinticinco años y de facciones suaves pero firmes, la nariz era recta y en armonía con sus gruesos labios color cereza.

—Vaya qué apuesto muchacho.

—¿¡Casi nos mata y para ti es apuesto?!

—No... Yo, retiro lo dicho— Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—¿Él será el príncipe Águila?

—Me importa muy poco quién sea, este infeliz tiene mucho qué explicar y tú también.

Akane iba a replicar cuando los enormes ojos del rubio se abrieron por completo mostrándoles unos preciosos iris color verde selva.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y antes de poder hacer nada solo una palabra en una grave voz salió del hombre:

—¡Duerman! — Ordenó apuntando a la pareja, mientras que ellos caían pesadamente sobre la tierra.

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esto y por todo el apoyo que me han mostrado en la historia, ya llegamos a lo más interesante ¿Ya saben quién es el príncipe verdad? He de confesarles que el rostro de nuestro príncipe está inspirado en una noticia que me conmocionó en esta semana. En Estados Unidos un verdadero héroe, un niño de seis años salvó a su hermana del ataque de un perro al atravesarse entre ellos, el pequeño dijo: "Si alguien iba a morir, ese debo ser yo". ¿No es impresionante la valentía y el amor de este pequeño? Me conmovió hasta las lágrimas ya que recibió 90 puntadas en su rosto y además estuvo en cirugía el chiquitín es rubio y de tremendos ojos verdes, así que no podía dejar de darle ese rostro al misterioso príncipe, si pueden buscar la nota, el color del cabello, los ojos y la forma de los labios son los de este chiquito, siendo esta mi pobre manera de honrarlo aunque jamás le haré justicia.

Realmente el fic no está demasiado enredoso o misterioso o todo lo terminado con oso, no, mejor dicho, es solo para que se diviertan, les mando muchos abrazos y besos y cuídense mucho ¿Vale? Déjenme sus opiniones porque siempre ¡SIEMPRE! Me encanta leerlos, gracias a Todas Amamos A Ranma y en especial a mi Tía Juany Nodoka porque creo es quien más disfruta este relato.

Beta preciosa yo siempre feliz contigo y más con esta nueva etapa tuya, es un honor ser tu amiga y quererte tanto.

Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
